Wayward Son
by HaloHunter89
Summary: "You know you have found love when you can't find your way back." This is AU. Being young and surrounded by feuding families can't stop the way you feel. The heart wants what the heart wants even when you know there will be consequences. [Caryl]
1. Chapter 1

**Well I've had this written for weeks now, literally. I didn't know what to do with it and just left it setting in my documents. I was talking about it this morning to Haitus80 and sent her the chapters I had written for it. Well she so politely asked me to keep writing cause she wanted to know what happened. I was just going to leave it but I told her I'd start writing on it again and post for her. Now I don't know how often I'll get to update. I do have a lot of other stories going. I do write fast and a lot at once. I'm hoping to keep ahead and keep this updated along with my other stuff. Just cut me some slack here and I do hope you enjoy this. You're welcome brother ;)**

Daryl wiped his hands down his jeans laughing as Mac and Merle shoved each other both squaring off. They weren't really fighting to hurt each other but the two of them were hot headed as they came and it was how they settled things. Merle couldn't let shit go and Mac wasn't one to back down from any man. Daryl had only ever seen one man get either one of them to shut their mouths and at the moment he wasn't there.

"You two are gonna get your asses caught fucking around." Daryl called to them getting a bottle of water from the cooler. Unscrewing the cap he heard the distinct sound of his father's truck and nodded. Yeah they were fucked.

Will swung his truck into place next to where Daryl was standing and climbed out of his truck. Daryl looked just like his father in every detail all the way down to their birth marks. It was comical at times to watch people when they seen them together that didn't know them. Will Dixon didn't look like he was old enough to have a twenty two year old and thirty year old sons in the slightest but he did.

"What the fuck are those two idiots doing?" Will sighed handing Daryl his lunch.

Daryl set on the cooler after pulling more bottles of water out and Mac's stupid fucking gatorade. Will dropped down next to him on the cooler and they both started eating watching Mac and Merle. It was entertainment and that was all they needed while on a break. Will would let it go till they started getting too out of hand then he'd put a stop to it like usual.

"Y'all get anything else done while I was gone or did they start this shit immediately after I pulled out?" Will looked to him as he took a bite of his burger.

Daryl swallowed his own bite and nodded, "They gave you five minutes before they started. I got the rest of that tile jerked up though and out the door."

Will nodded and smiled as Mac caught Merle low in his gut just under his ribs doubling the bigger of two of them over. Merle snarled raising up as the fight got more heated and caught Mac in the mouth. His head rocked back and Will growled handing his food to Daryl.

"BOYS!" Will barked. "Get your asses over here."

Mac and Merle both dropped their fist immediately at the sound of his voice and straightened their backs. Mac wiped his mouth on his forearm smearing the blood and causing Daryl to snort. Daryl raised up and pulled his rag from his back pocket and tossed it to Mac and hitting him in the face.

"Why are we always the ones getting yelled at?" Mac huffed chugging his gatorade.

"Cause you two jackasses start shit constantly." Will looked at him, "Eat your damn food we got get this cleaned up today. Axel is bringing his boys over tomorrow to start this and get it finished."

Merle started in on his food as Mac started eating his own. Daryl couldn't help but to laugh at the annoyed noise his father was making in his throat each time Mac stole his fries. Mac refused to order fries any time he went somewhere and if you asked him if you were going if he wanted them it was always a no. But you bet your damned ass that if you had them for yourself he was going to eat them. It was best to order large of anything you were going to eat cause Mac was like a fucking scavenging feral dog and wanted a bite of everything you had.

Will swatted at Mac's hands but he just let the fry dangle from his mouth and smiled at the man. Mac wasn't their brother but he damned well acted like it. He was the same age as Daryl only a few months older but they looked exactly alike and most people actually thought they were twins. Mac never corrected anyone when they called him Daryl's twin brother or Merle's younger brother and neither did anyone else for that matter.

Will's only brother had died in a wreck with his wife when Mac was only three years old. And Daryl couldn't really remember a time even before that that Mac wasn't around. Will hadn't been exactly on the best of terms with his brother but blood was blood and family meant something to him. He'd took Mac in without a second thought when he'd been told of his brother and sister in law deaths. Since then Mac had been raised as if he was their brother and he was.

The day was long and the heat in the house they were finished was burning him the fuck up. Daryl rolled his shoulders the grittiness clinging to his skin from work making him itch. It wouldn't be long till this house was done and he'd have time off. Goddamn he wanted time off to sleep for once.

Will had a decent sized company with three construction crews that ran year round. He kept his boys with him and had two other men managing the other crews. Martinez and Axel. Daryl was pretty sure that Axel wasn't quite cut out for doing much physical labor but he was good at keeping his men on schedule and that was what mattered. Martinez done the same but liked to get in there and work his ass off with his men. As he said he wanted to earn his paycheck much the same as Will did.

"And I meant, every word I said when I said that I love you, I meant that I love you forever..." Mac's voice was loud booming over all the sounds of the work.

His voice was getting louder the more he sung and Daryl heard Merle groan in irritation. Mac was the type to find something that annoyed you and ride it into the ground. The more you bitched about the more he done it. It only made his amusement grow and it seemed Merle hadn't figured that out quite yet even after all these years.

Will's head appeared around the corner and he smiled at Daryl motioning him over. Daryl stood buckling his tool belt back in place. He followed Will down the hall and heard Mac's singing getting louder. Merle was cussing and there was the sound of something hitting the ground.

Coming to the door they were in Daryl started smiling seeing Mac and Merle. Merle had his hand up as if to ward off Mac and was pointing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Merle snapped.

Mac stepped closer to him,"And I'm gonna keep on lovin you cause it's the only thing I wanna do, I don't wanna sleep I just wanna keep on lovin you."

Mac side stepped Merle's arm and grabbed him jerking Merle around. Merle punched him in the only place he could reach before Mac's arms closed around him completely from behind. Merle was bucking and cussing the entire and Daryl busted out laughing the second Mac started forcing Merle to take steps with him making it look like they were dancing.

Breaking free from him Merle sneered, "Quit your queer ass singing you damned fruitcake."

Will started laughing, "Aint a fan of REO son?"

Merle looked at him, "You do something with him! Fucking put him working with you or Daryl I'm done. Weird ass in here singing shit about lovin' me and moving around like a damned floozy."

Daryl snorted and Mac shot him a smile that was none to innocent, "Moving around like a floozy?" Mac leaned against the wall, "You calling me easy there brother?"

"You saying you aint?" Merle countered.

Mac shrugged and gave Merle a look, "If you wanna start throwing stones brother you better think about how much glass of your own that is about to shatter."

Will and Daryl started taking tools out the door leaving Merle and Mac to finish up the last room. Each time they stepped in the house Daryl could hear Mac singing again and snorted when Merle followed every chorus with curses.

"You think those two are gonna fight again?"

Daryl looked over at his father, "If Merle wouldn't bitch he'd be quiet as fuck and he'd not even know he was there."

"I know." Will laughed slapping Daryl on the back.

"I SHOT A MAN IN RENO...JUST TO WATCH HIM DIE!" Mac's singing voice echoed all around them.

"Would you shut the fuck up! You aint shot no goddamn man in Reno your ass aint ever even been there you fuck!" Merle barked stomping from the room and shouldering by Daryl and Will.

"When I hear that whistle blowing I hang my head and cry..." Mac crooned after Merle fighting laughing.

Mac started laughing after that and got the rest of everything else up and started out the door. He took the gatorade Will offered him.

"You all heading home or what?" Will questioned as Mac walked ahead of them.

Daryl ran his hand through his hair causing it to stick up from all the sweat. "I want a fuckin' shower."

Mac spun around and shook his head, "Oh NO! You aint taking a _shower_ you said that fuckin' shit yesterday and disappeared on our goddamn asses. You are getting out tonight with us."

Daryl went to protest but Will stopped him, "Boy get out with your brothers for once. Besides they got that shit going on in town and it'll do you some good."

Daryl growled at being coerced into going but nodded regardless, "Still want a fuckin' shower."

Merle appeared suddenly and punched him in the arm, "Well you heard Will your ass is going so take your fuckin' shower but your ass better be there or your gonna regret it this time baby brother."

"Yeah _baby _brother." Mac crooned.

Will pulled his door open as they dragged Daryl towards the truck, "Boy don't get his ass arrested he's the only one of y'all with some damn sense."

Merle stood up on the driver side running boards, "Aint our fault he's always been the sweet pussified one."

Mac leaned around Daryl and hit Merle in the balls causing him to grunt, "Did you just say Daryl was sweet pussy?"

"Fuck you Mac." Merle and Daryl snapped in unison.

* * *

><p>Daryl sighed as they made their way through the crowd. He didn't outright hate people just didn't enjoy crowds or a lot of company for that matter. He was more of a solitary man who didn't need attention all over him. Daryl much preferred to not have attention on him as it was but being with Mac or Merle always guaranteed that very thing, get them together and you were in trouble. Neither on the other hand didn't care and often had a spot light right on them. Both had big personalities and didn't shy away from confrontation in the slightest. Not to say that he did he just didn't actively seek out drama and fights like his brothers did.<p>

The smells of cooking food and alcohol were thick in the air along with the smell of smoke and cooking molasses. It was almost overwhelming and Daryl's facial expression attracted Mac's attention.

"What?" Mac huffed, "You gonna give me some shit that your allergic to people and need to go home you anti social fuck."

Daryl growled and Merle looked at him and around, "You two queers do whatever I got some where to be."

"SHE AINT GONNA FUCK YOU!" Mac called after him.

Merle turned walking backwards grabbing his dick and shaking it at them while flipping the pair off. Mac dropped his arm over Daryl's shoulder and nudged him while Merle turned back around. Mac took a big trait after Will and was a handsy type of person. If he was around you he was generally touching you in some way. Daryl was the extreme opposite often choosing to avoid social situations simply because people didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves. He'd long since given up on breaking Mac from this shit and just accepted it much like he had from his father and Merle.

Daryl raised a brow and Mac smiled, "If your ass got out more often you'd known that Merle was chasing a piece of ass he aint gonna get."

"So it could be anyone then."

Mac barked out a laugh and Daryl smirked looking around them. He seen more than a few people watching them and he nodded at a few he knew. He was pretty sure his father was here somewhere too. Mac was leading him through the crowd and Daryl followed finding it easier to go with the path Mac carved than to fight it.

"Watch it Dixon." The voice was condescending as someone's shoulder connected with his.

Daryl turned his head and met the brown eyes of Shane Walsh head on. He turned fully towards Daryl and a sneer graced his face again making him look like a fucking idiot.

Mac stepped next to Daryl already pissed off, "Suck a dick Walsh."

Shane's eyes fell on Mac and Daryl watched anger flash in his eyes. Shane was from the next town over and thought he'd been hot shit all through school. He was a bully and ran his fuckin' mouth to everyone and no one said shit back. He thought being some football star in his podunk town made him something to everyone. That was until he ran into Mac at a party. Daryl could remember that night clear as day and could also remember the distinct sound of Shane's knee buckling and shattering as Mac took him to the ground. It took seconds to happen and seconds to end Shane's high school football career and dreams of getting into the NFL. Mac didn't give a fuck and still to this day hated the man. Daryl wasn't even sure what the fuck had caused the fight but he knew that Mac had tried to avoid it simply because Daryl was with him and he knew that it'd piss him off. Shane had kept pushing till finally Mac snapped.

Shane's eyes hardened and he stepped forward, "You wont cheap shot me like those years before asshole I aint drunk."

Mac shoved his drink into Daryl's hand and stepped towards Shane, "If you think you got the fucking balls to take that first swing then I welcome you to take it but the second you do I'm going to beat you so fucking bad that one surgery aint gonna fix you up like last time."

Shane's face flushed in anger and he turned as if walking away. Mac snorted and Shane spun suddenly throwing his entire weight into a hit that both Daryl and Mac seen coming. His fist hit but not with his full weight as Mac pivoted on his foot and brought his knee up slamming it into Shane's sternum knocking his breath from him and sending him to his knees. Hitting hard Shane looked up snarling and panting trying to get his breath back. The second he looked up Daryl cringed as Mac's face connected with his face making Shane's head snap to the side and neck pop. He was out of it and barely lucid enough to keep his head from lolling.

"Thats one hit kid." Mac snarled at the man.

Mac was looming over Shane his anger still burning strong. He was watching around him and Daryl seen it before it happened tossing his stuff down. Stepping forward Daryl threw his weight into the man behind Mac that had lined up a shot with a beer bottle to connect with Mac's head. A groan punctuated the air as Daryl slammed into the man sending him to the ground. He hit hard and dropped the bottle causing it to bust on the concrete.

"Get the fuck off me."

Daryl pushed off him and a fist caught him in the mouth splitting his lip. Everything happened quick after that but he knew the second his father made the scene. It would have been hard not to with the way he was breathing and snarling.

Both Mac and Daryl stood just to his side as he demanded to know what happened. This was one of the times that Daryl was glad that Will had better people skills than him cause more than a few came forward telling him that Shane and his friend Ed had started the fights. Will was fuming when he found out that Ed had intended to hit Mac over the head with a full bottle of unopened beer. Surprisingly him and Mac neither one were arrested but Shane and Ed were, both were pissed and glaring the entire time.

After the crowd broke up Will looked at them and sighed, "Can you not get in a fight whenever you get out?"

"What the fuck you want me to do? He fuckin' hit me first!" Mac snapped.

Will turned his eyes onto Mac, "Lose the fuckin' attitude boy I know what he done and his daddy was also a cheap shotting cocksucker."

Daryl snorted, "Can I fuckin' go home now?"

"NO!" Mac snapped.

Daryl looked at him incredulously, "Why the hell not? I've already got a busted mouth for you and you want me to still walk around?"

Will snorted and grabbed his jaw forcing him to look at him, "He did get you good." His voice was angry and Mac appeared next to him looking at Daryl. Anger flashed in his eyes followed by guilt. "Boys please don't get arrested or in trouble tonight. If you do your gonna need more than a jail cell to fuckin' keep me off your asses." Will growled before walking away.

"What the fuck is his issue?" Mac looked at Daryl.

Daryl licked the split in his lip, "Marcus runnin' his mouth again about shit."

"Stupid fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two. I've got some more stories to work on getting update before the holidays hit. I might not get to post again for this with Thanksgiving this close. So Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Be safe.**

The crowd was a mix from both of the respective counties coming together for the fair. They had done this for years and it always came out better than when they done it on their own times. Crowds were bigger and the booths always seemed a bit more grand. Not to say it was some big deal that you should call it into the news but it was something for her town and the surrounding people.

Carol looked over as her father pulled in and put the truck in park. She was ready to get out and try to find some of her friends before she had to get home for the night. Opening her door her father caught her wrist and leveled her with a stern look.

"Carol now don't be doing anything that will get my ire girl." His voice was low. The smell of alcohol washed over her but she kept her mouth shut.

Nodding her head she climbed down and went to walk away but he was there and sneering at the crowd. She didn't understand why he came to these things if he hated them so bad. He hated being around the towns people and for good reason. He wasn't much liked and had a horrible temper that earned him a monster of a reputation much like his ongoing fued. She dutifully avoided all roads that would lead to that subject after years of hearing him complain.

"Your mama's in there somewhere now get on in there and go help."

Carol didn't say anything or even ask him where he was going really and didn't need to truthfully; he was headed straight for the bar. She should have just gotten a ride with her friends Natalie and Andrea instead of her dad. It had been nothing but a rant the entire time they drove here and she'd heard more and more about his hate for a man she'd never even met. She grew up hearing the same rants and rages about that entire family but he was the only she _ever_ heard saying these things. No one ever seemed to have anything bad to say about Will Dixon. In fact more than a few people seemed quite taken with the man and it just didn't add up with the things she had grown up hearing. She knew her father had a temper and could be difficult on good days but someone like her mother wouldn't stay with him if he was a liar and as bad as everyone truly said. That was another thing...people didn't so much pay much attention when they heard gossip or rumors concerning her father and this Will Dixon. They would openly talk about it in front of her and from the way they talked it should be Will that had issues with her father but again he was family so she couldn't really jump on the bandwagon.

No the only thing she had really heard was that he had some rowdy sons but nothing that he couldn't then when she heard people speak of his sons they were all smiles and more than a few blushes. It seemed that he was a good man to work for and was just generally a good man. What he'd done to get her father's anger she didn't know but she knew it didn't take much set off Marcus Halcomb. You could look at the man crossways and he'd have you sleeping with one eye open.

"Hey mama." Carol smiled at her mother.

Blue saphire eyes raised to Carol's and she smiled, "There's my girl! What took you so long? I seen Nat and Andrea an hour ago."

Carol huffed grabbing the apron and pulling it on while tying it around her back. Her father didn't deserve her mother. Danielle Jean Halcomb was too good for him and Carol often found herself furious with the ways her father done her mother. She would never admit it but she knew he father had hit her mother on more than one occasion. He'd even raised his hand to her enough to know he had no qualms on laying hands on women. Beyond that though she'd heard the gossip around town about how he wasn't a faithful man. He was no man of honor and no man worth her mother.

"Dad wanted me to ride with him." Carol sighed.

Danielle looked over at her and gave her a side long glance, "You help me until Annette gets here and I'll turn you out for you to hangout with the girls sweetie."

The lines at Annette and Danielle's booth were always long. Annette was from the neighboring county and they both worked together for their churches raising money to donate to local charities. It set her father on fire that Danielle didn't keep the money but her mother was adamant that she wasn't doing it for herself and refused no matter how mad he got.

Annette appeared and smiled at Carol pulling her into a hug. "You get more beautiful every time I see you!" her soft voice made Carol smile. "Now tell me how many guys do you have chasing you?"

Carol flushed and shook her head at Annette, "Stop."

Danielle laughed and caught Carol's arm, "You can go on I told the girls I wouldn't keep you all day."

Carol looked out at the crowd and the shook her head, "They'll be back soon enough besides I'd never be able to find them in this crowd."

Danielle nodded and Carol listened as her mother and Annette gossiped. She laughed with them and kept her eyes scanning for Nat and Andrea knowing they wouldn't stay away long either coming for her or the food.

"Annette sweetie you got a wet paper towel?" Hershel questioned. "Hello ladies." He nodded to Carol and her mother.

Annette looked at him handing it over, "Something wrong?"

Hershel shook his head, "Boys will boys." He had a smile on his face as he spoke.

"Which? Mac?" Hershel shook his head and Annette raised a brow, "Now I seen Merle when I got here he was leaving." Annette looked at him for a minute and then around the crowd, "Where is he? Is he okay you bring him over here right now I want to see those two anyways."

Hershel nodded and disappeared back into the crowd. Carol looked over trying to place the name she had said but couldn't for the life of her. She knew she had heard it before just not where.

"Annette is something wrong?" Danielle looked at her stirring a large thing of hot chocolate.

The older woman sighed, "Those boys I swear they are a handful at times but I love them." She had a smile on her face. "I'm just curious how it is that Daryl is the one that needs cleaned up, he's never the one that gets in trouble."

Danielle smiled and set down as the line dwindled for a bit, "I think it was Emma who said that Dary was always the sweet one."

Annette shot her a smile, "I forget sometimes that you knew their mother."

Carol couldn't do nothing but stand there silently watching her mother talk about people she'd never even pretended to know before. And like that the light bulb went off in her head. Dixons. It was the Dixons that Annette, Hershel, and apparently her mother were talking about. Carol looked over at her mother and seen her smiling and nodding along like it wasn't a completely foreign thing to hear those names even from her mouth. Carol looked around quickly for her father scared he'd show up and drag her mother home for even acknowledging she knew the family.

"I hear ya want to see my boys?" A deep southern voice rang out.

Carol looked up into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen and seen a man wrapping his arms around Annette in a hug. She stretched to kiss his cheek and patted his chest, "Lord if your mother was alive to see what a mountain of man you turned into."

The man's head fell back and he laughed shaking his head. Hershel was bringing up the rear with two more men but Carol couldn't quite see them and she couldn't look away from the man with Annette. If this was their father that meant this was Will Dixon the man she'd grown up hearing him called everything but a white man. He had an infectious laugh and a wide smile as he talked animatedly with Hershel.

"Boys stop dragging ass and get over here." Will called.

Carol got her first glimpse of one of them as his head turned and he waggled his eyebrows at Will. He took long strides over to the booth and walked right around the side unlike his father and stepped right into Annette hugging her to him.

"What'd you make me to eat?" He started looking around the booth his eyes landing on her mother and then Carol herself. He gave them both wide smiles that was downright mischievous.

"Mac be good." Annette lightly slapped his stomach while his arm was thrown over her shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled even more, "This is Danielle and Carol her daughter."

"I'll have you know woman I'm always good and nice to meet you ladies."

"Upon my honor Mac has manners." A sarcastic voice spoke just to Will's left.

Mac opened his mouth to say something but looked down at Annette and shut it instead. He was glaring and she seen Will start smiling again. Carol assumed it was Daryl and she was tapping her foot slightly waiting on the chance to get to see the other brother. She bit her lip and looked over at her mother seeing her smiling calmly.

"Hershel said something about a fight?" Annette prodded, "Get over here and let me see."

"I'm fine." He huffed.

Annette raised a brow, "Now Daryl.."

He stepped forward no longer blocked from Carol's view. Her breath hitched in her chest at the sight of him. Even disheveled with a busted lip and blood on him he was handsome. Carol's mother kicked her foot and raised her brow when Carol blatantly stared right at him.

Annette walked up to him stretching slightly to get a good look at him and grabbed his jaw. He hissed through his teeth at the action and she clucked her tongue, "If you would lean down here and quit resisting me then this would be a complete NON issue."

Daryl lowered his head for her and his eyes raised finally looking around him and his face flamed red when he seen Carol and Danielle both calmly watching. Mac was grinning next to him and prodding him causing Daryl to shift and get swatted by Annette. He was dodging her hands and kept messing with Daryl his smile getting wider.

"How did this happen?" She stepped back after handing him a wet cloth.

Will looked down at Mac and then up to Annette, "He was keeping Mac from getting his head knocked in."

"I had it." Mac growled.

Daryl swiveled his head around and glared at Mac, "I'll remember that next time and let you deal with it then."

Mac made a face and Daryl huffed as he got the rest of the blood off his face. "Thanks"

Annette nodded at him and then Danielle stood making cups of hot chocolate, "You men look like you could use something warm to drink."

Mac's eyes cut to her mother and then her before he smiled and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Carol was having trouble believing that Mac had manners at all. There was something in his eyes and his smile that let her know that if Annette or his father wasn't there he might be saying something filthy. Carol handed him a cup and his smile got bigger causing her to blush at the look he was giving her.

Carol waited for Daryl to step over for his but he stood stiffly with his father avoiding eye contact. Mac spun and handed him the cup and Carol raised her brow getting a snort from his father. Will smiled at Carol his eyes soft and she returned it before his eyes went to her mother and he nodded at her. Carol watched the interaction with a raised brow.

Mac was handed another cup and he danced out of reach of Annette, "You take care of your brother and stop getting him hurt!"

"Not my fault I say again." Mac chuckled,"He took a hit like a man Annette let him have that and stop mothering him."

Hershel shook his head and Will pulled Daryl out of her way. She walked around the booth, "Young man I don't care if you're fourty if I think you need your butt busted I'll do it!"

Mac raised a brow and smiled at her, "Don't talk to dirty to me in front of your husband woman."

Daryl groaned and turned walking away by the booth. Carol's eyes followed him until she couldn't see him anymore. A soft clearing of her throat had her looking over seeing her mom looking at her. She walked closer to her, "Carol?"

"What?"

Danielle stepped closer to her and Carol flushed, "I know you're aware of who they are."

"And?"

Danielle looked at her for a minute, "I know you're nineteen honey but your dad would have a fit if he seen you talking to that boy."

Carol shook her head, "Mom I don't even know him so I see no reason for this conversation!"

"I know that look!" Danielle shot back, "Carol i'm just trying to save you the heart ache."

Carol looked at her, "Like the doe eyes you were giving their father?"

Danielle scowled at her, "I was not looking at that man with doe eyes young lady! I knew that mans wife and those boys mother we were friends growing up."

Carol shrugged her shoulders, "I'm going to find Natalie and Andrea."

Carol pulled her apron off and was out of the booth before her mother could say anything else. She knew there was more to the story between her family and the Dixons. If her parents weren't going to tell her she would find someone who would or at least try! She was tired of being treated with kid gloves and she wanted her own life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I hope everyone had a good holiday weekend. I'm going to be working through my stories now since I have time and my company is gone...going to try to get them all updated.**

Daryl moved in and around the crowd like they weren't even there. He wasn't seeing them as he made his escape from everyone. If he was quick enough he could get the fuck out of here before Mac caught him and forced him to stay. Mac and Merle were both dick heads. Wanted his ass here but what did Merle do the second he got here? He took the fuck off chasing pussy and Mac was getting into fights. Fuck it all today sucked.

Daryl hissed as something hot burned down his chest and looked up seeing wide green eyes looking at him. "I'm so sorry!" Her hands were on his chest trying to clean him up but he stepped back.

He sighed and looked down his chest, "It's fine."

"I'm so sorry, so sorry." She kept repeating herself.

"Really it's fine."

Daryl cursed when he heard Mac close by and wanted to scream. Mac was next to him seconds later and took the situation in. "What'd youdo brother to get her to sling her drink on you?"

She looked at Mac and then him her face flushing, "I wasn't watching where I was going and he just came out of nowhere."

Mac smiled at her and Daryl shook his head seeing Mac checking her out. Good hopefully he'd be so preoccupied with her he could escape. Daryl shrugged out of his button up leaving him in just his wife-beater. Mac was already working his way like a snake oil salesman and Daryl turned trying to get away when he felt something catch his belt and tug backwards. He felt his back hit something and he grunted.

"Where you going?" Mac growled.

"Truck."

Mac ignored the girl who was watching them intently. He stared at Daryl and gave him an exasperated look, "Is it really that bad that you can't spend one night out with me?"

Daryl looked at him and felt guilt. He never stayed out or really done the things Mac and Merle wanted to get into. Not because he didn't want to spend time with them, no, it was that they always found trouble. Daryl looked at the ground and then grit his teeth when someone rubbed against him as they walked by.

"What're we doing tonight?" Daryl looked up at him just tilting his head up slightly.

Mac's smile was instant and brilliant, "Anything we want brother."

* * *

><p>Carol walked around the crowd hoping she would spot her friends. Smiling at the people as she walked by she kept her head ducked enough to avoid conversation. She wasn't in the mood to deal with many people today. No she wanted answers for why her father hated Will Dixon. She wanted his son out of her head with his to bright flashing eyes.<p>

Carol looked up and smiled seeing Natalie and then frowned. What was she doing? Carol made a path through the crowd and stopped in her tracks. Looking around she tried to find somewhere to escape to before Natalie seen her. She couldn't walk over there.

"CAROL!"

Carol cringed just as she turned hearing her call out to her.

"Wait here my friend is just there."

Carol turned and seen her happily trotting over her smile wide and beaming, "We didn't know you were here yet. Your mama said you were going to be late."

Carol nodded, "I got here a bit ago."

Her eyes went behind Natalie without her own permission and she felt her face flush. Natalie was looking at her and then her face fell. "I'm sorry...just let me...well hold on i'll be right back Carol. I didn't think about that when I told him to hold on."

Carol watched Natalie walk back over to Mac and felt a stab of anger. If her father wasn't such a piece of crap she could freely walk over there without the fear of being slapped or worse. She was grown and of age but yet she was still scared to make a move that would bring that mans wrath down on her. Carol looked back over and seen Daryl trying to wipe his arms off. Natalie kept looking at him apologetically as she talked to his brother but Daryl wasn't even paying attention to her.

Mac laughed loudly and then nodded at Natalie and she grabbed his arm writing quickly. Daryl turned then and Carol seen him shaking his head before he looked around. His eyes landed on her and she felt herself flush all over again. He wasn't looking at her one way or another...more that he seemed indifferent. He knew who she was that much was clear. She didn't see pity in his eyes like most people who looked at her that knew her father. He didn't look at her in any way she could read.

"Mac you promise you'll call?" Natalie purred.

Carol walked closer without realizing she was doing so and both sets of blue eyes went to her. She knew that they were surprised she had walked over, Carol herself was surprised. Stopping next to her friend Mac and Daryl both cocked their heads to the side. Mac smiled but Daryl looked off chewing his lip before his thumb went to his mouth and he shifted.

Carol tuned them out but she could hear the undertones enough in both of the people talking. She knew that she'd see more of Mac at least where Natalie was concerned and she wasn't sure how she should feel. Seeing her friend interact with Mac and his smile flashing even as his brother stood by quietly not saying anything made her think they weren't the monsters her father claimed.

Even when she knew they had been in a fight today she didn't see the men her father said they were. She'd seen Will and he was nice. He was more than nice, he was a downright gentleman and that bothered her even more. Her father was a liar. She knew that much but why was her mother with him? Why was everything so messed up!

"Carol did you hear me?"

Carol looked over and shook her head, "Sorry what?"

Natalie looked at her for a second searching her face. "I asked if you knew when you had to leave?"

Carol smiled, "I don't have a time."

Natalie beamed and grabbed ahold of her dragging her forward, "Then lets go."

Before Carol could react Natalie was pulling her along with her not letting go of her. The grip she had ahold of her hand was tight and Carol looked up at her with her eyebrow raised. Her eyes went around them and she realized that she was being lead behind the brothers. Daryl was in the lead his head ducked as Mac spoke to him. He kept shaking his head and Mac would elbow him knocking him side ways laughing.

"What are you doing Nat?" Carol whispered, "You know what he'll do!"

Natalie slowed down more and looked at her, "Carol you're an adult by law and that man has no right to do what he does."

"That don't mean anything and you know it." Carol looked away from her friends knowing eyes. "I can't go with you and them."

"Says who? Cause some stupid fight that your dad lost all those years ago?" Natalie scoffed and stamped her foot, "What do _you_ want to do Carol?"

Carol chewed her lip and they both looked forward at the same time at the sounds of laughter. Mac had his arm over Daryl's shoulder both of them laughing. There was another man in front of them halting their progress and Carol wasn't sure who that was. Both were speaking to him and she found herself watching the way Daryl tried to detangle himself from his brother. When he finally had the other man grabbed him doing the same and he looked thoroughly exasperated.

"GODDAMN IT!" Daryl snarled, "Both of you all are assholes."

"Shhhhhh" Mac laughed, "Shhhh Annette is gonna hear your saintly mouth saying such disgusting words and you wont be the favorite anymore."

"Oh suck my dick." Daryl sneered. "Let me go Merle!" His face burned red as he struggled.

The man Merle laughed and jerked Daryl with him more, "Trying to escape will do no good Will done gave the weekend off and we will hunt you down baby brother."

Carol watched as he sighed and nodded, "Will you both just stop then. I'll go."

Natalie elbowed her and she looked over finally from Daryl. "DO you know why he hates them?" Carol's question was abrupt.

Natalie looked towards the brothers and back at her, "I don't know Carol I really don't but if you ever want to know there is three men right there who could answer you."

Carol looked over and the decision was made. "Well let's go then."


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl was shaking his head watching Mac and Merle. This was going to end bad but the ball was already rolling and there was no stopping it now. Mac had lost his shirt somewhere already and it seemed like he was determined to make an ass of himself. Merle was helping with them both arguing with each other. He knew how these things went between them. Merle would start something and Mac would snap back...they'd either fight it out or start doing everything they could to piss the other off.

"Louie Louie oh no sayin we gotta go...yeah yeah yeah yeah" Mac sing songed at Merle.

Merle glared at him but Daryl seen the smile in his eyes. Mac was good and buzzed and Merle stood up walking forward towards the younger of the two. "You know Mac you were a real son of a bitch today at work."

Mac grinned at him and nodded, "What of it?"

Merle moved quickly and struck him in the chest sending Mac sailing backwards. He stumbled backwards and his foot caught on Daryl's boot sending him hard down on his ass and flat on his back. Mac grunted loudly and Merle howled with laughter. Daryl tipped his beer back leaning back and looking down at where Mac was laying. He was staring up wide eyed and glaring but a smile was on his face.

"Well if you go down there you better just beware of a man named Merle Dixon. Now Merle wanted trouble he stand about six-foot and all the ladies called him tree top lover and all the men called him sir." Mac sung loudly laughing from his position sprawled on his back.

"You little fucker." Merle growled walking over glaring down at Mac.

Mac tipped his beer at him somehow managing to now have spilled it. Daryl chuckled and Merle slapped his beer bottle making it foam up and spill on to him.

"What the fuck Merle!" Daryl growled. He stood up and before he thought about where he was tore his shirt over his head to get the beer off himself. "Fuckin' asshole'

"Fuck you you little fidgety fuck!" Merle barked.

"Bad, bad, bad Merle Dixon...Baddest man in the whole damn town." Mac started singing loudly. "Badder than ole King Kong, meaner than a junkyard dog..."Mac's voice started rising loudly as he kept singing.

Merle loomed over Mac and then tipped his beer pouring it down on Mac. Mac looked up at him and lifted his boot quick missing Merle's groin like he aimed and instead caught him in the thigh. "Fucker now I'm wet."

"Just like the pussy you are." Merle laughed loudly. "Boy you're getting slow."

Mac shoved himself up to where he was supported on his elbows and glared at Merle, "Fuck you Daryl tripped me."

Daryl looked over glaring, "The fuck! I aint in this shit. Fuck you both."

Both of them glared at him and Daryl threw his hands in the air and stormed off for the truck hoping he had a spare shirt. Daryl's mind caught up to him suddenly after watching his brothers fight and he realized they weren't alone. He suddenly felt the intense need to escape and started feeling his pockets. Before he could make much progress he felt a large arm wrap around his chest and then Mac was in front of him while Merle held him still.

Mac shoved his hands down into his pockets and Daryl growled at him while Mac smiled. "Just hold still and don't fight" Mac laughed.

"Fuck you."

Mac shook his head, "Your tits aint nice enough and your ass just dont do it for me sorry."

Mac lifted his hands suddenly tossing Daryl's keys back and forth and Merle released him. "Where were you going Darylina?"

"To see if I had another shirt." He scowled at them.

Merle clucked his tongue and spit to the side, "You sure you weren't about to try to escape?"

Daryl just glared at them and Merle gave him a knowing smile. Mac was already back over at the fire that was roaring now since he was tossing more woods on to it. Merle was studying him and stepped closer. Daryl looked off refusing to look at Merle.

"You that pissed?"

Daryl huffed and crossed his arms over his bare chest, "What the fuck am I here for? You're gonna disappear with whoever and Mac is gonna take off with that girl he picked up earlier."

Merle waggled his eyebrows, "You know if you ever decided to remember you had a dick down south you might be surprised that you don't gotta be such a nagging vagina about things." Daryl opened his mouth to speak but Merle started talking over him, "I aint lettin' your ass leave cause you been drinkin'."

"So you let the most destructive of us have my keys?" Daryl questioned incredulously.

Merle shrugged, "Mac isn't inclined to drinking and driving to get away from crowds."

* * *

><p>Carol's eyes were wide watching the brothers. SHe had never been out like this and watching them joke around was the most amusement she had in a long time. She found herself smiling as Mac and Merle argued. She didn't hear any real anger in their voices or see any even in their bodies. It was all just for fun and she smiled even more just watching them.<p>

"Told you it wouldn't be bad." Natalie smiled. "Though I'm not sure where Andrea is."

Carol looked around and then sighed, "She said she'd be here."

As if speaking of her made her appear Andrea pulled up and cut the engine stepping out of the car. Natalie elbowed Carol and winked, "I bet you money she leaves with Merle."

Carol's eyes widened, "Are they dating? I didn't know!"

Natalie looked at her, "Dating? You're kidding me right? Merle Dixon doesn't date."

Carol looked over at the man as he leaned back talking to Daryl. Daryl was nodding along with him now wearing his leather jacket. He had it zipped up but not all the way and hints of his bare chest kept taunting her in the fire light. She blushed at her thoughts not sure where they were coming from. She'd never been like this before and it was embarrassing where her mind kept drifting too.

She turned her head when she heard more vehicles pull up and had to question how many people were going to come here. She looked over at Daryl again and seen him scowling but Merle was laughing. Mac had his back to her but she thought he was laughing to and she seen Natalie stand up. Daryl spoke low and Mac turned his head watching Natalie and he stood up following her. Carol grimaced and looked over as Andrea set down next to her.

"She left as soon as I got here." Andrea huffed.

Carol looked at her, "You said you were going to be here two hours ago."

Andrea grinned, "I had to get ready."

"We're setting outside around a fire how ready did you need to be."

Andrea's eyes drifted over to the Dixon's and she smiled at her, "Carol you need to get out more."

* * *

><p>Carol took a sip of the beer offered her from the girl Maggie who was now setting next to her. She was talking at Daryl while he watched the fire. He occasionally answered but she felt like he was trying to pull away even more. She got the sense that he wasn't much of a partying type and she smiled looking at her warming beer.<p>

A tiny blonde girl swooped in and took a spot right next to Daryl. He barely turned his head to look at her but she said something and he snorted his eyes lifting to Carol briefly. She raised her brow and she seen the blonde lean around her and the look she was giving her was making her more uncomfortable than she was okay with. Daryl shifted his eyes to her again and she tried to smile but she was sure that it didn't meet her eyes when he frowned at her. He spoke to the girl and she stood up and walked away.

Carol tried not to think about it and let her mind drift. Before long she realized it was more or less just her and Daryl that weren't paired off. He seemed to be in his own world leaning forward with his elbows planted on his knees as the fire light lit up his features. She stood up swallowing down her anxiety. If she wanted to know about her father and what was going on she needed to suck it up.

Daryl looked up at her suddenly and Carol almost turned away but walked right up to him. "Can I talk to you?"

He raised a brow but nodded at her. He didn't speak and she motioned her after him. She didn't feel comfortable talking with this many people close even though they weren't paying attention to her. She couldn't hear him behind her and turned looking over her shoulder and smiled when she seen him right there. He was quiet, so quiet. A world of difference from her own father.

When they were away from the others she stopped but he kept walking and she done like him and silently trailed after him. She didn't know where they were going but she found that she trusted him. He turned when the hill started sloping down and looked at her, "Watch your step."

Carol nodded and found that they were now at the rock face and she could hear water. Daryl kept walking and she smiled even more when she seen them now walking behind the rushing water of the waterfall. She had never known this was here. She had been to this lake hundreds of times, never at this exact spot so high up looking down but enough. Still she didn't think that many people knew about this place, it felt like his own hideaway.

He watched her as she walked over to him and then he took his seat leaning back against the cool stone. The air around them was moving from the water falling so quickly around them and she smiled as her hair danced. She stood watching the water for a while as the moon hit it and the sounds around her, it was beautiful here.

Carol suddenly realized how far from everyone they were and that she didn't really know him. She tensed and he sighed, "Carol I'm not going to hurt you, you asked to talk to me if I remember correctly." He started to stand up muttering to himself. "This was a mistake."

Carol moved quickly and took her seat next to him. There was a good two feet between them and she blew out a breath. He stilled but still looked annoyed regardless. "I wanted to ask about our dads."

He made a noise in his throat, "You know what I was right..this was a fucking mistake."

Panicking Carol grabbed his wrist tightly and tugged, "Please just hear me out."

She seen his eyes on her from his awkward half crouch where he had tried to stand, "Why are you asking me? I'm sure you ole man has enough to say."

Carol studied his face but didn't let go still not sure he wouldn't leave, "I've heard all kinds of things about your father from my dad...but I also know how much." She paused swallowing knowing that if he father heard her or seen her right now she would regret so much. "I know enough to know he isn't an honest man."

Daryl looked at her so long that she felt her face burning red but then he set back next to her. He had to set closer due to her holding his wrist and she felt her body heat up. The wind moving around them from the waterfall had cooled her quite a bit and she was immediately warmed from the heat coming off him. She wanted to lean into him but shook that thought away. What was wrong with her?

"What did you want to know?" Daryl's voice was less gruff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this took what felt like twenty years for me to update. o.O I didn't mean for that to happen and I'm trying to get back in the swing of things since I've been sick. I'm just now getting over it and fighting sleeping non stop. For me that is just odd saying but bear with me while I try to get my writing and update schedule back on track. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years everyone.**

Carol was nervous waiting to hear what Daryl was going to say. She was more nervous about being here with him than she had ever been about anything in her life and her mouth was dry. Daryl had his knees bent his arms draped over them and hands hanging between his legs looking at the rushing water not at her.

"Your dad ever mention anything before marrying your mom?" His voice was low and he turned his head just barely looking at her.

Carol shook her head as laughing close by startled her causing her to jump. Daryl chuckled and shook his head waiting on her to answer. "No..he never talks that stuff and." Carol stopped abruptly and she shook her head. She wasn't going to go into detail on just how mean her father could be.

Daryl turned his head fully to her and raised a brow, "And?"

Carol felt tears prick her eyes and shook her head, "He just isn't very reasonable when questioned."

Daryl looked back to the water and Carol smiled looking down. He was the first person that she had talked to that knew who her father was that didn't just push her. Didn't just start spewing things at her but without reason. He leaned back and stretched his legs out.

"Your father isn't reasonable you're right." Daryl started, "Will and him knew each other a long time before they stopped being friends."

Carol spun her head and looked at him at the words friends. To hear her father talk you would have though the two men had been born enemies. "You must be mistaken."

Daryl shook his head, "No...no I'm not ask your mom."

Carol nodded and bit her lip, "He's never mentioned it."

"When my dad married my mom your dad got pissed off and accused him of anything he could think of." Daryl shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, "He started telling everyone around town lies about him."

Carol chewed her lip and looked down at his words at they struck her. Her father was a manipulative man and he lied to hear his self talk more often than not. Carol turned to Daryl wanting to the truth and she felt like he was someone who despite hurting feelings that he _would_ be honest. She needed that.

"My mama knew your mom." Carol looked at him through her eye lashes and seen him nodding. He had a slight smile that had the smallest of upturns taking over his lips. She blushed but kept watching him freely as he was watching the water. "She said they were friends."

"How your dad met her was from my dad and mom." Daryl looked over and Carol dropped her gaze embarrassed of being caught staring.

Carol traced the seam of her pants and nodded her head, "She never mentioned it before today and she only mentioned it in passing while you all were at the booth."

Daryl snorted at her and she looked up again, "Carol your dad came on to my mom non stop and started following her. When my dad confronted him he took a swing at him." Moving to a crouch and ignoring the sounds of foot steps he looked at her meeting her eyes. "You wanna know the man who demonized my father and talks about me and my brothers? He tried more than once to force my mother into leaving my dad and when that didn't work and he got his ass beat in the middle of town he went to the next town to lick his wounds. He met your mom there and lied to her and that's when my mom lost her friend to a bastard."

Carol sucked in a breath, "Did...did he hurt your mom?"

Daryl stood to his full height and looked down at her opening his mouth to speak. It snapped shut though at the sounds of moans near by. His eyes went to the entrance that was just around a corner that shielded where they were actually at. The sounds were getting louder and what was going on was becoming more apparent. Daryl's face flushed red and he looked down at her and jerked his head at her to follow him.

Carol stood and trailed after him the heated sounds of the couple's bodies coming together getting louder. Carol paused though when the woman's voice met her ears and she realized she knew the girl. Her voice was calling out a man's name over and over and Carol stumbled almost falling on the incline. Daryl was quick though and caught her, keeping her from busting her face on the dirt and rock path. Both of them were avoiding each other's eyes as the girl kept calling out Mac's name.

"Harder." The breathless voice met their ears. "Harder Mac...please." He must have obliged cause her moans started getting louder and his curses.

"Fuck." Daryl huffed. "Kill me." He was mumbling to himself. "Bullshit."

He mumbled something to her and helped her up his hands leaving her almost like he'd been burned. He was shaking his head and running his hand through his hair. Carol knew her face was a hundred shades of red and didn't think she was going to be able to look at Natalie when she seen her again. No not for a good bit after hearing her friend having sex so close by her. She hadn't realized that things were that far along with her friend and Daryl's brother.

Carol snuck a look over at him and he was walking with his eyes forward. He wasn't so much like his brother's that she had seen. He was more standoffish and blunt. Very blunt. She hadn't expected him to come out with things like that but then again she asked and from the way he talked it seemed like a sensitive wanted to thank him but wasn't sure how to even say anything after the awkward exit they just had. She couldn't even look at him head on without feeling like her face was one fire. She never did get an answer to her question though. Did her dad hurt his mom?

* * *

><p>Daryl was rushed the second he came into the firelight and he wanted to groan and shrink away. Merle was there dragging him towards the fire where Beth and Andrea were both setting. Beth was watching Carol with interest and Merle chuckled elbowing him and motioning around them.<p>

"Where were you?"

Merle's eyes went to Carol as she walked silently over to Andrea. Andrea's eyes were going between her and Daryl as well and Merle elbowed him again.

"You were with Marcus' girl?" Merle turned him to look at him and Daryl jerked from his grip.

Daryl sneered at him, "I aint fuckin' stupid or someone who walks around fuckin' anything or anyone who will spread their legs."

Merle chuckled, "No you're a fuckin' prude."

"Fuck you." Daryl snapped.

Merle grabbed the zipper of his jacket and jerked it down causing it fall open. Daryl jerked away but Merle was bigger and quicker than him and had it off him in no time. Daryl stood glaring at him and Merle smiled triumphantly, "You wanna act like a little shit then I'ma treat you like one you fidgety fuck."

"Fuck you again."

Merle was gearing up for a fight like Mac usually gave him. Daryl generally avoided fighting with him cause it seemed the pair of them usually jumped him and he was left laying on the ground. Bastards. Merle tipped his beer back killing it and smiled around the lip of the bottle as foam slipped down his chin. His eyes were on fire and Daryl knew he was good and drunk. Merle sober was one thing but Merle drunk was something else entirely. The bastard didn't know when to quit and he felt no fucking pain and would just keep going.

Glaring at his brother Merle tossed the bottle away and Daryl side-stepped him, "I aint in the mood for this shit Merle."

"You get your period?" Merle taunted.

He heard Beth snort, "Daryl if you don't hit him we'll understand cramps are rough."

Daryl turned looking at Beth, "Fuck you Greene don't you have some whore to be tasting?!"

Turning around at the sound of someone coming towards them Daryl immediately regretted taking his eyes off Merle. Grunting when he was caught off guard and took a hit to the stomach. Snarling and looking up Merle who was bouncing on the balls of his feet that glint in his eyes letting him know that he was just messing around right now.

Soft laughter washed over them followed by a deep chuckle, "Well I make a pussy purr with the stroke of my hand they know they getting it from me." Mac's voice got louder as he stepped into the fire light and Daryl shook his head. Mac's shirt was missing his belt hanging open with just the zipper pulled up and the button popped on his jeans. "They know just where to go when they need their lovin' man, They know I'm doin' it for free."

Natalie walked out from under Mac's arm and to her friends. Mac on the other hand was looking at Merle and him smiling broadly. Merle turned on Mac and caught him in face with a hit. Mac was quick despite being drunk and lunged at Merle sending them both to the ground. Daryl tried to move but wasn't lucky and the pair of them crashed down on top of him crushing him under their fight. Grunts, snarls, and hits were exchanged while he tried to untangle himself from the fuckers.

* * *

><p>Carol was watching as Daryl struggled to get away from his brother's who were fighting. Her eyes were wide and a laugh next to her caused her to look over. The girl Daryl had yelled at was looking at her.<p>

"Don't worry they aren't hurting each other."

"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU TWO BE NORMAL!" Daryl barked finally getting free. It only lasted a few seconds before Merle and Mac focused back on him. Both were smiling and Carol felt some tension leave her seeing it wasn't a real fight. Daryl backed up quickly but they caught him and he was jerked forward.

"Normal?" Merle sneered, "You want normal?"

Mac wrapped his arm around their shoulder's and Carol blushed seeing how low his pants were now hanging. Mac seemed to not care as he threw his head back and started singing, "Doooooo you really want to hurt me, do you reallllly make me _cry." _

"See!" Daryl jerked away but Mac's arm tightened his grip, "You can't tell me that shit is normal."

Carol smiled watching them seeing both Merle's and Mac's smiles getting bigger as Daryl struggled.

"But that's the point _baby_ brother." Merle started, "What fun it is to fuck with the youngest."

Mac looked up at them suddenly and smiled, "Do you realllly hurt me, do you really make me crrrrrry..."

"Yes." Daryl snapped. Moving quick he swung his arm around and hit Mac between the legs causing his knees to buckle and him groan loudly cussing.

Merle was cackling and Daryl got away quickly from them.

"Told you they were just messing around." The girl leaned towards her, "Name's Beth."

Carol gave her a small smile, "Carol."

"Carol you knew here?" Beth's voice almost came out a purr.

Carol turned her head to look at Beth and seen Andrea and Natalie do the same. "Um...no." Carol shook her head.

"I've not seen you around and I think I'd like to see you more." Beth leaned in more.

Carol stood abruptly and gave a strained smile unsure of what was happening. Surely this girl was hitting on her. Mac set down hard where she had just moved from holding his hand against his groin. He looked at Beth and then her and shook his head.

"Barkin' up the wrong tree there Greene." Mac huffed taking a cold beer from someone and holding it against his groin. He made a face and his eyes went around searching. Carol followed his eyes and seen him looking at Daryl. Daryl was trying to get his jacket from Merle. Carol watched him for a second taking in the bare expanse of his torso before someone cleared their throat. "She's been eye fuckin' Daryl all day."

Beth made a face and looked at her, "He always does this."

"Aint his fault you try to hit on straight bitches." Mac snapped.

Beth glared at him, "He doesn't even hit on them he could at least send them my way!"

"I say again dumb ass they're straight. STRAIGHT." Mac looked at Carol motioning widely, "She don't eat pussy."

Merle appeared Daryl's jacket in his arms with Daryl walking with him. Carol's face was fire engine red. Natalie and Andrea were snickering sipping their beers. Merle looked at her and then at Mac who was still arguing with Beth.

"I've not had any complaints on my skills." Beth smiled.

Mac smiled and motioned to Merle,"Wanna help out here brother?"

Merle smiled and threw his arm over Carol's shoulder, "Might not got any complaints but them bitches don't know what they're missing. Aint nothing compares to Dixon's and fuckin'." Carol's eyes went wide.

Daryl groaned and Carol watched as he covered his face looking away.

"We're thoroughbred and you darlin' aint nothing but kids ride till they graduate to the _big_ leagues."

Carol wanted to the ground to swallow her up in that minute. She had never been around men that talked like this let so openly. Carol averted her eyes as Mac adjusted himself in his jeans grimacing. Daryl snorted but didn't say anything.

"You all call him a prude and if he aint gonna take it then I will." Beth smiled looking Carol up and down.

Merle released her from his hold and tossed Daryl his jacket. He shrugged it on and zipped it quickly some of the tension leaving him. Merle handed him a set of keys and Carol watched in curiosity at the duo. Merle was speaking to him and Daryl nodded his face blood red. He wasn't looking at her despite her being with in a few feet of him and almost in front of him.

"You think cause I call him a prude that he don't like pussy?" Merle questioned suddenly.

Beth's face paled at the seriousness in Merle's tone and even Carol looked at him. Mac waggled his eyebrows at her and she made a face at him. He snorted and kicked out Daryl getting his attention. Daryl walked over as Merle glared at Beth.

"Which set?"

Daryl was working a set of keys around his fingers, "Bike."

Mac made a face, "I'm not riding with him."

"You aint driving." Merle snapped.

Carol looked to where Beth was glaring at Daryl. He wasn't looking at her though and she found herself curious to how often these little arguments seemed to happen. Beth seemed mad that the girls she had hit on were more interested in Daryl. Carol swallowed against the thought and frowned at the feelings that thought caused. She forced any thoughts of the boy across from her away knowing that it would never happen. He wouldn't be interested in her and she couldn't be in him.

Andrea stood up and looked at her smiling, "Well I think it's time for us to go."

Carol and her friends started getting their things. Carol was quiet unsure of what to make of things she had learned and then the things she had seen. People were right when they had said that Will Dixon's boys were rowdy but that was all she had seen from the rumors. They were funny, loud, rough, but there was a clear bond that was between them even when she was sure that Daryl was going to feel those hits he took and the weight from his brother's falling on him. Carol snuck a look at him a again and blushed when Mac and Merle caught her. Both smiled at her eyebrows raising like mirror images and arms crossing over their chests. Daryl though was oblivious speaking low to them and looking towards the vehicles.

Daryl turned and walked away leaving his brother's standing. Carol's eyes followed him on their own as she waited on her friends. Both were talking to the two brother's left standing there. Andrea was flirting and she didn't even want to look at Natalie for fear of what she'd see. Daryl straddled a bike and started it not looking at anyone before walking it backwards and out of sight.

"You ready Carol?" Andrea nudged.

Nodding Carol swallowed realizing how late it really had gotten. It didn't matter though if it had been still day light, her father would find a reason to be mad at her. Carol frowned though hoping he didn't lash out at her mother of it.

"Yeah I need to get home."

Andrea made a face as they walked laughter behind them, "You sure you don't want to stay with me?"

Carol smiled but knew that she couldn't, "Not tonight."

Andrea made a noise in her throat but didn't say anything about it. She knew Andrea hated her father. Carol shut the car door behind her and buckled her seat belt letting her mind work over the things Daryl had told her. She could swallow it all but it was not knowing what his answer was going to be that was bothering her. Had her father hurt his mom? She needed to know. She had a sick feeling in her stomach thinking about the marks she had seen on her own mother and he was supposed to love her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I'm hoping this isn't messed up. I've been fighting with my documents for a bit trying to get this straightened out so I'm hoping all is right with it now. Anyways Happy Holidays. **

Carol walked in the house smiling when she didn't see her father's truck out front. She was hoping he was still gone and that she could get in bed before he did come home. She wouldn't have to speak to him till morning time and with him less was more. Thinking about the things she had learned tonight and seen she wasn't sure what to say to him anyways. What to say to anyone really after finding out that her father was exactly what she knew he was. A liar. He had lied on Will Dixon and still was, even dragging his sons into things.

Carol yawned and rolled over her as she replayed the night in her memory. It seemed that most of her night revolved around Daryl despite that not being who she was with the most. Had she really been watching him that much? Of course she was and she knew that at least one of his brother's had seen her. He'd even called her out on it to the the girl Beth who had been making her uncomfortable.

Carol jumped at the sound of the living room door banging open. Gripping her blanket tight she pulled it up over her mouth slowing her breathing and watching the lights under her door. Her mother's voice could be heard but she wasn't sure what she was saying. Her father's voice was unmistakable in his anger as it shook the world around her.

"She needs a lesson!" Her father's voice boomed outside her door.

Carol opened her eyes and looked to the door as it rattled on the frame.

"Marcus she was here before us and she's of age."

A sharp yelp sounded and Carol sucked in a breath. The sounded of her parents voices disappeared behind their bedroom door and Carol felt tears rush her eyes. Shame burned through her. She was the reason her mother had just got slapped. With a heavy heart Carol rolled on her back and thought back to the friendly smile Will Dixon had.

Anyone could see Will Dixon loved his sons. She seen in the first moments of seeing him there with them and Carol envied that. Marcus had never cared for her, he never spoke to her, he never even looked her way unless he needed something. She was nothing more than another mouth to feed, another burden, and another outlet for anger. It was these thoughts that lulled her to a restless sleep that night.

* * *

><p>Carol hung back in her room as she listened to her father leaving early that morning. She didn't know where he was going and didn't ask. She didn't want to know. The less she knew of that man now days the better. After hearing the words he was screaming at her mother she knew it was only a matter of time before her mother wasn't going to be enough standing in the way. He was going to come after her and she didn't want to be there when it happened. She wanted a place to fall back on that didn't depend on if she was going to get a busted lip or not.<p>

Carol stepped out to the smell of french toast, warm syrup, and coffee. Slipping into the kitchen not unnoticed by her mother she smiled at her but it slipped at the black eye she had. Her mother just smiled at her like Carol couldn't see it and she felt her anger flare. Why did she let him get away with this? Surely she couldn't say it was because they had a kid together like she had heard others say. No. She refused to believe this.

Taking her seat Carol scowled down at her food and pushed it away. "Why? Why do you let him do that?"

"Why did you go with the Dixon's last night?"

Carol looked up at her mother. There was no accusation in her tone, no hurt just mild interest. She was steadily chewing her food watching her daughter like she was seeing her for the first time. Carol raised her brow and crossed her arms on the table but her mom tsked at her and she removed her elbows and set like she had been instructed. Her father had that ingrained in them like they were little soldiers too, even without him here that fear was there that he'd take his belt to her if she messed up.

"The truth." Carol locked eyes with her mother.

Danielle swallowed her food and took a drink of her coffee, "The truth? I need you to elaborate Carol because when your father hears and he will...he is going to be mad."

Carol huffed, "I'm of age! I went because no one will tell me why he says the things he does least of you!" Carol snapped standing. "I'm going to find a place and when I do I want you to think about leaving to mom."

Danielle looked down at her food and shook her head, "We're married Carol."

"He beats you." Her voice was harsh as she panted through her anger.

Danielle looked up at her anger there in her eyes but she said nothing as she got her things off the table. "I'm meeting Annette today."

"You're really going to act like nothing is going on?" Carol argued following her, "Like you aren't just as scared?"

Her mother continued to get her things her body tense as Carol followed her. When she did turn and look at her there was something there that wasn't before. "I think it'd be good for you to find your own place and I don't need you to worry about me." Her voice was firm and definitive. The conversation was over.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later<p>

Carol slid her hand over the formica countertop as the few people who were in the small diner ate. Things were slow and with her and Natalie both working today she didn't really have to be on her toes. Things were a bit slower through the week and she was hoping that it stayed this way. She didn't so much like dealing with people in her town. Everyone looked at her like they wanted to say something or they knew something she didn't.

That was the thing about looking for a place. She didn't want one here. She wanted out, away. Free. The word felt like a glimpse of how things could be for her and she smiled at the thought. Her and Natalie were going to look at a place later. She didn't know where it was but Natalie had assured her that it was a good place. Carol had been worried about a place on her own and had shared her worries with her friends.

Andrea had paced looking out over the park they had been out while Natalie had set quietly. Carol felt bad that it had been the first time she had seen them since the night they had went with the Dixons but her father had just about locked her away. He had questioned her relentlessly about where she had been but she just kept her answers clear and strong that she was with Nat and Andrea. Her father of course was mad and didn't believe her but he had backed off and she was able to see them after a few days.

That was how Carol found herself excited after a week and a half of hunting for an apartment. She had no luck and was still not wanting to live so close to her father. Natalie just kept reassuring her saying she was working on it but Carol still looked. She wanted to help and if they were sharing it together then she needed to.

"So do you think Andrea is going tonight?"

Natalie smiled at her and shrugged, "Don't know we're leaving after we get out of here and that's about the time everyone else gets off too."

Carol raised a brow, "So..."

Natalie jumped up setting on the counter to the side, "She's been busy here lately."

Frowning and realizing she was out of the loop with her friends Carol looked at her and waved her to go on. "Well."

"She's been with Merle but between me and you I think our sweet little Andrea has feelings." Natalie gasped and put her hand over her mouth smiling, "And to think it's him to get a reaction from her."

Carol smiled but inside her heart was thundering. Andrea was spending time with Merle? Had she seen Daryl any? Carol flushed at her thoughts and stopped them in their tracks. She was already having enough issues as it was just keeping her father from hearing they were at the same party. She didn't need the trouble that would come if she let her thoughts really run.

Natalie yawned and looked at the clock, "I'm taking my break."

Carol just nodded still lost in her thoughts and Natalie slipped out the back. Carol looked around at the tables and grabbed the coffee walking to the elderly couple. "Hey Mrs. Taylor."

"Carol darlin' how are you today?"

Carol smiled and poured their coffee, "Good, I'm good."

The bell chiming had Mr. Taylor looking over and he smiled, "I'll be back." His voice was a rough baritone Carol associated with his kind smile. He disappeared and left his wife to talk to Carol.

"I swear that man could find anyone to talk to anywhere you took him." Mrs. Taylor smiled up at her, "You aren't working too hard are you?"

"Didn't think I'd run into you here." Mr. Taylor's voice carried over.

Carol smiled at her, "Im-"

The voice that spoke next had her spilling her coffee almost it. Carol smiled righting herself but Mrs. Taylor was looking at her questioningly. "Honey maybe you should take a seat for a minute."

"Lunch break."

Carol's eyes went over just as the bell chimed again and she swallowed. Daryl walked in meeting his brother who was already at a booth. Mac and Merle were talking to Mr. Taylor while Daryl slipped inside. He had a slight smile on his face and she seen him turn watching the door just as his dad stepped inside laughing. She couldn't hear what Daryl was saying but the look on his face was so much different than when he had been at the party. He seemed less tense and more open. But maybe that was just from him being around people he was comfortable with. He didn't really know her and she had cornered him.

Daryl walked over and took his seat next to Mac and she seen him jerk and glare. He was staring at Mac one of the most hateful looks ever to come into existence to splash across his face. Will snapped his fingers and Mac leaned back smiling at him and threw his arm over Daryl's shoulder jerking him into his side.

Carol licked her lips and looked at Mrs. Taylor, "Well it was nice talking to you."

Carol grabbed a handful of menus and swallowed as she started for the table. Mr. Taylor was talking animatedly with Will and Merle leaving Mac and Daryl but it was Mac who seen her first. His smile was wide and teasing. She watched as he leaned into Daryl still looking at her and started speaking low and only to him. Daryl's face flushed red and he shook his head but Mac just kept talking. Daryl's eyes lifted suddenly and landed on her. Mac was still looking at her whispering even faster from the looks of it and she tried to smile.

Getting to the table Carol smiled at all of them, "Here's your menus can I start you all off with some drinks?"

Merle looked at her and tilted his head to the side as Mr. Taylor took his exit, "You're the girl that Greene was after."

Carol's face blazed red, "Excuse me?"

Mac snorted and leaned forward but Will shot him a look and Mac's mouth snapped shut. Will looked at her, "Ignore my boys darlin'."

Carol nodded and passed out the menus. "The special is-"

"I'll have a double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon, extra cheese, and large fries." Mac answered looking at her and pushing his menu back.

Daryl smiled slightly, "Ordered a heart attack."

Mac elbowed him hard as Merle ordered his and Will watched them. When it came time for him to order she smiled at him and realized he really did look non threatening when he was smiling but she would fear the same friendly face if it ever darkened in anger. He had a look about him of a man that you didn't want to cross.

Daryl grunted and pitched forward getting all their attention. His face flushed and he looked up at her, "Same as what Mac ordered."

Carol nodded and slipped away but not before she seen Merle waggle his eyebrows at his brother. Carol rushed away placing their orders and felt anxiety hit her. Mr. Taylor was right it was odd to see them here and Carol hoped her father didn't come in. There would be no hiding she had seen them this time. News traveled fast in this town and with the Dixons here when they rarely were it was noteworthy. Her father was going to be livid even though she had no option but to talk to them. She couldn't refuse them service.

* * *

><p>When Natalie made it back she smiled seeing Mac there with his brothers. She wasn't sure what was going on between those two but he seemed to be nice to her or what Natalie wanted at least from what she heard at the waterfall. Carol's face reddened and she looked off.<p>

"You can take their table if you want." Carol offered hoping she would.

Natalie looked over at her and shook her head, "You offering for a reason other than me and Mac?"

Carol sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "No."

"Sure it has nothing to do with Daryl?"

"Shut your mouth and quit talking so loud." Carol snapped at her moving closer, "No, you know how my dad is."

"I also know you keep looking to him and watching him like a hawk." Natalie grinned, "He is quite the looker. "

Carol growled, "They all are now stop."

Natalie leaned around her snagging a cup, "Want one?"

Natalie walked over to the milkshake machine and Carol smiled nodding, "Strawberry."

Natalie nodded but she had a smile, "You know Carol he was looking at you just as much at the party."

"Stop." Carol growled again. She was secretly delighted but couldn't show it. She refused her thoughts and feelings. "Guys like him aren't single."

Natalie grinned and handed her a milkshake, "What do you mean guys like him?"

Carol flushed and took her seat looking around to make sure no one needed anything. She wasn't sure what to say. Beautiful? Nice? No matter what she said Natalie would turn it on her to be more in her favor like she always did. She had a way to manipulate words to make it seem like you wanted things you didn't and meant things you never thought about. BUt that was the problem. She had thought about it...a lot.

"I happen to know he is single." Natalie sing songed, "Mac and Merle apparently are trying to force him out of being antisocial."

Carol smiled at the thought. Even she could tell he wasn't a social person from the first few minutes she seen him and that was before the party. He seemed more resigned to Mac dragging him along with him when she had first seen him. Then at the party he was off by himself watching the fire drinking silently. He had only followed her cause she had asked him and then he was awkward and silent. He didn't try to talk to her up like most people did to fill the silence and she actually found she liked it.

* * *

><p>Carol walked over as Will slid out of the booth and disappeared around the corner to the restrooms. It seemed a heated debate had started with his absence and Carol felt her nerves kick up. Merle looked towards her when she got there but his words never slowed.<p>

"That's cause your a dick head." Mac snapped.

Merle guffawed, "This coming from you?"

Daryl sighed and leaned his head back his eyes landing on her and he gave her an almost apologetic look.

"Listen here you little fucker if it has pistons or a pussy I can make it purr." Merle growled.

Mac leaned forward, "Do you stick your dick in both?"

Daryl leaned up and looked at her again giving her a chance to speak. "Do you all need anything else?"

Merle swiveled his head over looking at her the same time Mac did. Neither leered like she had seen them do and knew was common for both. Neither of those two seemed to care if you seen the lecherous looks to give. Carol wasn't sure why she was spared but smiled at the brightly.

"You got a first aid kit back there?" Mac questioned.

Daryl groaned and Mac smiled at her, "Yes..."

"Go get it cause I wanna see this dumbass try to get that bike purrin'." Mac waggled his eyebrows.

"Stop." Daryl huffed. "We need the bill. "

"We'll be sure to tip good." Merle cackled. "And fuck you Mac."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update this and everything else I have. I'm actually really sick right now but just can't sleep like I'm supposed to be so I decided to write while I had these ideas on my mind. Hope you enjoy. :D**

Carol walked around the apartment smiling. Natalie had been right it was perfect for them and she had even found one in the next town. She wouldn't be close to her father and wouldn't have to worry about him. He never came to this town saying that it was nothing but trash. She knew it was more that Will Dixon lived in this town than anything else.

"What do you think?" The woman showing them around questioned.

Carol looked over and smiled, "It's great."

"The rent isn't that high really. The owner isn't so much worried about that as much as he wants to keep someone in it and it not set." The woman spoke quickly, "He has a few more interested people so if you all do want this you'll need to move fast. I'll give you a few minutes to talk."

Natalie smiled at her, "Thank you Karen." 

The woman smiled and slipped outside as her phone started ringing. Carol watched her for a second before Natalie started moving around.

"Told you it was a good place."

Carol looked around and nodded. It was. "For that price though? You don't think that is a bit low? What if something is wrong?"

Natalie shook her head, "The person that even told me about this place assured me that there was nothing wrong and that the owner kept on top of anything like that." Natalie smiled at her and jumped up setting on the counter, "Listen you wanted out of town so I looked and this is what I found."

Carol swallowed at the thought of really being on her own. Away from her mother and father. She had to though - she couldn't stay in that house where her father was starting to get more and more aggressive and threatening.

"Okay." Carol grinned, "Let's do this."

Natalie launched off the counter and into Carol hugging her. Shrieking brought Karen back inside wide eyed but she smiled, "I guess we have a decision?"

Natalie spun with her arms still around Carol, "We'll take it."

Karen walked forward, "Now the owner is actually close by right now, that was who I was just speaking with. As you see this place is furnished. It comes with the washer, dryer, and everything else you see here. If you don't need or want this then you can discuss it with him."

Carol chewed her lip, "Is it being furnished more on rent?"

Karen looked up as she spread papers out, "Not at all."

Natalie was already signing and Carol picked the pen up as Karen explained the renters agreement. Everything seemed fine and nothing in there to screw them over, it was the best they could get and it was actually a decent price.

"Now if you would like I can call and have the owner here for you to talk to. You'll need to give the date you plan on moving in. You'll have a set of keys dropped off."

"We'll want to move in as soon as possible." Natalie spoke. "I'd like to go ahead and talk to the owner."

Carol nodded her nerves kicking up. She wasn't good with people so much. She knew she was sheltered but she needed to get out of being so shy.

"Okay I'll make the call." Karen smiled.

Natalie was already walking around exploring even more. Carol walked into one of the rooms her eyes going to the large set of windows there. There was a window seat that was big enough to be a bed. Smiling some she propped up in the window watching over the yard and the drive way. She liked this room and she was taking it. It was hers.

Smiling to herself at the thought of her own space. Her own place to come to and not have the fear of her father was a weight off her chest like nothing she had ever experienced. No longer would she have to worry about him kicking her bedroom door open and dragging her out of there yelling. The foul smell of beer and whiskey his cologne, she wouldn't have to deal with him again at all if she didn't want to.

The sound of a vehicle pulling in had her head turning. A large truck had stopped in the driveway but Carol couldn't see anything with the suns glare on the windshield. The door opened ands he seen a boot hit the driveway. Carol stood going to turn when a familiar face appeared.

Swallowing thickly she walked down the hall just as Natalie came looking for her. Natalie was smiling widely and Carol felt her nerves go even higher.

Karen opened the door and Will Dixon walked through holding it for her. She was speaking to him and deep throaty laughed escaped him as he shut the door. His eyes lifted to each girl and he nodded greeting them.

"She tells me you have questions?" Will's voice was an electric shock and Carol forced herself to stop staring.

Natalie grinned, "So with all these furnishings the living room, washer, dryer, dining set, and whatever else is here is nothing added to the rent?"

Will took a seat at the table kicking one of his booted feet up on to his knee. He was leaning slightly and Carol could tell he'd been at work. He pulled a red rag from his back pocket and mopped his face before clearing his throat again.

"Nothing added." He chuckled. "You don't need it then I can have my boys here today to get this all out."

Carol swallowed at the thought of Daryl. His words were running through her head so heavily as she studied the man in front of her. Daryl's words were competing with her father's. Every negative horrible thing the man had said about Will Dixon was a lie. She knew it.

Natalie leaned into the door frame, "If something was to mess up will you give us grief fixing it?"

Will snorted and raised a brow at Natalie, "If I can't make it out here to take care of it then rest assured that whatever happened would be handled regardless." He stood looking at his watch, "Listen ladies I'm short on time and got to be somewhere but this is my number, "He slid a card across the table, "Call if you have more questions. If you don't get me any of my boys could answer your questions as well."

Carol cleared her throat, "We would like to move in as soon as possible."

Will turned at the door meeting her eyes. Carol could see Daryl so clearly in his features but mostly his eyes. There was something in his eyes that made her shift. She had the feeling that he knew something she didn't.

"Yes ma'am." Fishing through his pocket he pulled out a set of keys and walked towards her, "Take care of yourselves ladies."

With that he was gone and Carol smiled holding her keys. Natalie was on her instantly fighting her key lose and laughing. "I figured that would have took longer to get approved and things like that."

Karen chuckled, "Will has never been one to take his time. He likes to get things done, he's a busy man."

Carol ran her hands through her hair while they stood in the front yard smiling, "Think Andrea is going to be jealous?" Natalie prodded.

Carol shook her head, "No she's got her own place close to here anyways right?"

Natalie nodded and crossed her arms ignoring the passing vehicles. Carol looked over at her and huffed.

"You could have told me, you know that right?" Carol didn't look away from the sheepish look Natalie gave her.

"We were looking at everything was so much. I was just bitching to Andrea while she was waiting on Merle. Mac was leaning against the truck arguing with Daryl when he told me to call Karen."

Carol swallowed, "You could have told me."

"You wouldn't have come and you know it. You're so scared of your dad finding out that you really are grown up that you looked like a scared rabbit when Will pulled in." Natalie huffed.

Carol glared at her friend cause she knew it was the truth. Everything she had been taught was to stay away from these men. Yet everything in her was screaming at her to learn more about them - about him. Daryl had been on her mind since the moment his eyes had first met hers and he'd blushed as Annette looked him over. It was that moment she knew she was screwed because despite her mother's words she had knew she was walking right for him in that crowd. She didn't know how because she couldn't see him but she knew all the same he was there.

When he'd seen her then he'd flushed again as Mac had been mauling her friend. Something she hadn't seen coming from either of her friends really. She should have known better though. She knew Andrea had been seeing someone named Merle but never put two and two together. It only took a second to realize that Natalie had seen Mac more than a few times from their familiarity.

"Is he only giving us a deal cause you're sleeping with his son?" Carol knew she was being unfair but the words were out of mouth before she could catch them.

Natalie turned looking at her wide eyed. "Excuse me?"

Carol shook her head, "Nevermind."

"No Carol, no he's not. Mac didn't remember how much the place was but Daryl did and he told me right there. Will isn't like that when it comes to business. He's fair to everyone." Her voice was harsh, "That was your father talking."

Carol flushed again, "Nat I didn't mean for it to the sound the way it did."

"You're only lashing out at me cause you know you'll see Daryl."

Carol shook her head, "He has nothing to do with this!"

Natalie hummed in her throat, "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"I will." Carol growled.

"Besides Will really was only concerned with getting it rented. It was meant to be Mac and Daryl's place but Daryl didn't want to stay here cause it was too far from the woods." Natalie made a face, "Apparently Mac refused to move because Daryl wasn't either."

Carol smiled remembering Merle ribbing him about hunting and taking off so much into the woods. Carol had done the same as a kid to escape her father's temper. When he'd be in a fit she'd slip out the back door and be gone without him ever realizing it. Now though she wouldn't have to worry about that since she was finally going to be away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

Carol glared at Natalie and her smug look. She wanted to throw her water in her face and wipe that look from her face but it was hard. Part of her wanted to argue against the idea but the other part of her. The part of her that wanted to ignore her better judgement wanted to do exactly what she was saying.

"Come on Carol it won't near as awkward for you as me." Natalie sighed running her hand through her tousled hair. "I mean seriously."

Carol continued to glare as she picked up a box and moved it into her room. She had been brave moving her. Brave to a degree. She went and got her stuff when she knew her father wasn't home. Her mom didn't say much about her moving other than giving her a small smile and encouraging her to have fun. Carol didn't go into details with who exactly who her landlord was and didn't see a point in worrying her mother with it.

"No." Carol shook her head, "We can both go."

Natalie made a face. "Carol seriously!"

Carol dropped the box on the floor and spun looking at her friend. Her face was bright red and her eyes large looking at Carol. There was something else going on her. Carol smiled tilting her head.

"What aren't you telling me?" She pushed taking a seat on the bed.

Natalie's face flushed and Carol grinned. It wasn't often she got to see her friends get embarrassed and was enjoying it. Natalie shifted where she was standing crossing her arms and huffing.

"You're impossible!"

"I'm waiting."

Natalie glared and huffed leaning into the wall. "Will was supposed to be out with Daryl looking at something - I'm not sure what it was but it don't matter. The point is THEY came home early…"

Carol nodded and motioned for her to go on, "So why do I need to do this and not both of us or you? I mean you're dating his son or some form of it and know him better than me."

Natalie's face was so red Carol was scared she was going to stroke out. "He walked in on us!" She cried out, "Both of them just..It was horrible! I can't face his brother let alone his dad! Carol you have to take care it not me."

Carol tried to be a good friend. She tried to keep her composure. Before any of those thoughts really settled in though she busted out laughing so loud Natalie jumped. Doubling over Carol rolled over on her bed holding her stomach. Deep laughs kept rolling from her and she was swiping her eyes. When she finally got herself under control small snorts were escaping as she looked at her friend.

"Ha ha Carol." Natalie hissed, "You just wait till something happens to you! I'm going to laugh in your face!"

Carol grinned and leaned back on her elbows looking at her, "So when he walked in….or they what exactly were you doing?" The amusement in her voice was contagious and she seen Natalie fighting smiling.

Natalie's face flushed as she shook her head, "Let's just say I got his shirt on fast enough."

Carol stood up dusting her hands against her shorts and grinned again, "Fine I'll take it. If he just so happens to mention you what should I say? That you are hanging out here in shame of his son?"

Natalie growled and Carol guffawed again walking down the hall leaving her friend. It felt good to laugh. It felt good because a weight was off her chest. She was free of that man and that oppressive town. Carol smiled even broader and grabbed her bag up and keys.

"Where is he at? I don't even know where I'm going!" Carol huffed tossing her hands up. "You sure you don't want to go but just stay in the car?"

"God no!" Natalie huffed, "You didn't see the look on his face! Daryl's was bad enough but Will's...I can't."

Carol grinned and listened to the directions. "Well call and let him know at least i'm on way."

Natalie went to speak but Carol was out the door. She could at least do that. She needed to keep her distance as much as possible from these men. She might be free from that house but her father didn't care about things like that. He looked for an excuse for anything now days and this would surely be the best option he had for anything against her.

Scowling Carol pulled out and started on her way ignoring all thoughts of her father. She wasn't going to let that man ruin her good mood. Not today.

* * *

><p>Daryl swiped at his face trying to get rid of the sweat that was starting to run down his face. It was hot as blazes out and being on the roof was only making it worse. He felt like a cat trapped on a hot tin roof. Merle had gotten off after slicing the palm of his hand up around his arm. Will had took off with him since Merle needed stitches leaving him and Mac to finish this shit.<p>

Mac grinned down at the tin and started humming. Daryl smirked and looked over at him seeing Mac trying to keep from laughing. Will kept shooting looks at Mac all day shaking his head at him. Mac wasn't a bit bothered by but instead kept waggling his eyebrows at the man.

"Ya know." Mac began still humming, "You'd think he'd be happy to know I ain't out sucking a dick or takin' it up the ass."

Daryl grimaced looking over at him stalling his movement. Mac laughed and shrugged, "Don't think those thoughts ever registered to him."

Mac grinned even wider it turning into something the devil would envy, "Nah me and Merle both like pussy he knows. Think he's just worried about you."

"Fuck you." Daryl snarled.

Mac stood rolling his shoulders and taking a deep drink of his gatorade, "Ain't my type, nice to offer but no. You're ass is too skinny and your tits ain't big enough."

"Nasty bastard shut the fuck up and help me." Daryl barked.

Mac tossed the bottle over the roof walking to Daryl. He could hear him humming and ignore it unlike Merle. He was use to Mac being an asshole and his random outburst of singing. It was something he'd heard even Will doing at times. Granted WIll never sung as loud as Mac would but it was something Mac got from their dad. Daryl grinned catching the tune to what he was humming and shook his head. Grunting they both shifted the materials around and started to hammering everything in place.

"Well my name's John Lee Pettimore…" Mac sung loudly beating the nails to his own tune, "Same as my daddy and his daddy before."

Daryl snorted and looked over at him catching Mac's look. Mac made show of bowing his head before throwing his head back to start howling his tune out louder. It was a good thing the house was vacant otherwise the owners would have called an ambulance. They'd surely thought a person was being murdered from the sounds of Mac. All the while Mac was still singing never breaking a moment of his work or words.

"He was headed down to knoxville with the weekly load" Mac howled.

Daryl stood after a while walking to the edge of the roof to the ladder. Mac tossed something his direction catching Daryl off guard. Glaring at his brother he stepped over the side just as the sound of a vehicle met his ears. Daryl ignored it knowing it would be Will back with news about Merle by now.

"You could smell the whiskey burnin' down-" Mac's voice dropped off and Daryl heard him walking across the roof. "Whose that?"

Daryl looked up the same time Mac dropped his sweat rag. Almost to the bottom just a few feet up it hit Daryl in the face and he slipped dropping to the ground hard and hitting on his back with a groan. He heard two different voices calling for him but all that was registering was the pain searing his back and the intense heat of the driveway's concrete scorching his sweat soaked back.

"Fuccccck." Daryl groaned keeping his eyes closed and breathing hard.

The sound off boots landing let him know Mac was on the ground. "Daryl open your fuckin' eyes."

Daryl groaned again and clenched his jaw trying to force himself into an upright position.

"Don't move."

Forcing his eyes open at the strange voice Daryl's eyes locked with the pale blue of Carol's. Great. That was just what he needed. Here he was falling down a ladder like a fuckin' idiot in front of her. If she didn't already think he was a dumbass she did now. He didn't just fall and hit like any other person, no that would have been too easy. No he's hit like a old woman with a broken hip sprawling out like he was dying on the driveway.

"Look at me." Mac ordered.

Daryl shifted his eyes over his head hurting and back. "I'm fine."

"Shut the fuck up and humor me." Mac snarled.

Daryl nodded and the grimaced. Mac held his hand up making him follow it as Carol was on her knees by his hip.

"What hurts?"

Daryl shifted his eyes over to her briefly and seen worry written across her face. Face burning red again at the thought of her seeing him falling he looked away. The sound of his dads truck just made it worse. He didn't need them fawning over him like he was a goddamn kid.

"I'm fine." He snapped at Mac pushing his hands away.

"The fuck." Mac huffed at the action.

Daryl shoved himself standing trying to keep from stumbling when he was hit with a wave of dizziness. Grimacing again he looked over as Will stepped out of his truck his eyes going between them all. Carol was still looking at him worried.

Daryl had a moment to realize he was again half undressed and grimaced. What the fuck was it with her being around when he didn't have all his clothes? Or his brothers fucking took them? Fuck his life.

"Something wrong?" Will's voice was concerned. His eyes went to Carol and Daryl watched an easy smile slip into place for her, "Carol." He nodded.

"Fuck no genius here thinks he's a fuckin' flying squirrel and fell to the ground." Mac gestured.

"I'm fine." Daryl snapped, "You didn't even see it happen asshole so stop."

"Might not have seen it but I goddamn heard it and heard her!" Mac snarled

Daryl's eyes went to Carol briefly before he moved away from Mac. Mac was holding on to his arm like he was a little old man about to fall again. Will moved over to him and caught his chin forcing Daryl to meet his eyes.

"Tell me how you feel?" His voice was worried, "Head hurt? Back? Anything?" Will's voice was low and concerned ignoring everyone around them. He was watching Daryl closely.

"I'm fine seriously."

Carol shifted, "You hit your head."

Will's eyes went to her and then back to Daryl. Mac appeared suddenly beside him moving his hair. Daryl flinched at the movement and Mac swore under his breath. Will moved around him and Daryl tried getting away but Carol was in front of him her hand pushing on his chest.

"Let them help you." Her voice was soft and worried.

Will caught his arm and steered him towards the truck, "Mac get this shit shut down we're done for today."

Carol cleared her throat trailing after them and Will looked over at her as he forced Daryl into the front seat. Her eyes kept going to him and back to his dad as Will stood talking to her. Daryl growled at the attention on him and averted his eyes. Mac was moving double time getting everything moved and put up. Daryl knew he was trying to rush so he could show up in the room with him since Will was apparently forcing his ass into going to the doctor. Mac was done in record time and storming straight for them. He was in the driver seat before Will could react and slamming the door.

"I ain't hearing shit about you seeing a doctor." Mac growled.

The worry in Mac's voice was thick. Daryl looked over at him the motion making his shoulders and neck hurt. He looked over at Daryl and grimaced.

"This is my fault." His voice was hoarse.

Daryl didn't get to ask him what he meant because Will was there. He pulled the door open and looked at Daryl. Carol was shifting on her feet looking at him. Will was glaring at Mac but it was Carol who had his attention.

"I'll drive him." Mac argued. He threw his keys into Will's chest.

Will looked at Daryl and he shrugged and winced. "Get him there in one piece."

"What's Carol here for?" Mac questioned.

Will looked at him and raised a brow, "You don't worry about her. Think you need to worry about the girl I caught straddling your ass instead of her." He snapped.

Mac waggled his eyebrows again but dumped the clutch and shifted gears taking off. Daryl snorted and Mac looked over at him.

"You feelin' alright brother?" Mac questioned.

The wind on his skin felt amazing and he cleared his throat not chancing nodding. "Yeah."

"Will's gonna gut me over you."

"Wasn't your fault."

Mac snorted but looked over at him. "Carol seemed worried about you."

Daryl didn't let his mind dwell on the way her eyes stayed on him. He didn't let his mind focus on the worry on her face and in her eyes. Licking his lips he realized that the second he'd hit the fucking ground he'd felt hands on him and it'd been her.

"I busted my fuckin' head all of you seem concerned."

Mac made a noise in his throat. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That shit where you dismiss anyone's interest in you." Mac huffed.

Daryl made a face, "Seeing someone fall off a goddamn ladder to the ground don't mean shit as far as interest goes. It was what it was Mac stop trying to make it more."

Mac sneered pulling in and hitting the lock on the doors. Daryl flipped the lock to get out but Mac hit the button again trapping him.

"Stop."

"No."

Daryl turned looking at him, "Get it off your fucking chest then."

Mac smiled, "Knew you'd see shit my way."

Daryl flipped him off and Mac smiled.

"Me and Merle both agree that girl likes you. Hell Andrea and Nat agree."

"Who the fuck are they?" Daryl ignored the thud in his chest.

Mac made a face unlocking the doors. "Andrea's the one Merle's chasing."

Daryl was out of the vehicle but Mac was there immediately grabbing his arm keeping him steady. Daryl made a face at him but Mac wouldn't let him go. He was treating him like he was a kid. He heard the other truck and knew his dad was there. Will was parked and they walked towards him.

"Natalie is the one you all walked in riding me." Mac thrust his hips. "Her and Carol live together now."

"Y'all are trying to start shit up that ain't there." Daryl growled.

"Fight it brother it'll only make it more interesting."

Merle walked out the doors his eyes widening seeing all of them. He had a gauze wrapped around his arm where his stitches were and the few places that didn't need to be stitched. He gestured to them as he walked and then saluted Will.

"What the fuck y'all here for? My ass is fine."

"Daryl took a swan dive." Mac's voice had it's usual amused tone despite Daryl knowing he was upset.

Will shewed Merle and Mac both away from him and walked with him into the doors. Daryl huffed out a breath at them over reacting but listened anyways. Will wouldn't hear shit else until he was sure he was fine. He just had a headache and his back hurt but other than that he was fine.

"Waste of time." Daryl huffed.

Despite him trying to force Mac's words out of his head he found himself thinking about that as the doctor rambled to his dad. He felt like a goddamn kid in here with his dad standing there. He felt like a fucking idiot for falling off the ladder and even worse cause Carol seen it. The way she watched him was stuck in his head. She was nice from what he could see and if what Mac and Merle both seemed to think was true he didn't understand her a bit. Girls and him didn't mix well. Sure he liked women but he wasn't his brothers or his dad. He wasn't good with them and found they were more trouble than they were worth most of the time. Most of them turned out being fucking crazy from everything he'd seen. Hell the girl before Andrea had burned Merle's clothes one night while he was asleep in her bed and that had been a funny call. He remembered cause him and Mac had to take him clothes at three in the fucking morning. Pulling up they had seen him in his boxers arguing with that bat shit woman. It ended with those clothes on fire and Merle getting slapped. To this day him and Mac still laughed about that shit any time they seen her out and Merle scowled like he was going to throat punch, which was possible. But that was the thing he wasn't them. He didn't like chasing women cause most just used you or hurt you. He didn't want that shit but something in the back of his head kept telling him that Carol wasn't like that. If that was true though and she was good person like he thought then she was too good for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**There isn't a lot left to do in this story. It was never meant to be a long one at all. Trigger warning here for light violence.**

Carol was almost ready to go when Natalie buzzed through the room. She didn't bother asking what she was doing since she had her work outfit on. Their schedules were different now and she felt like she hardly seen her friend most days. If she wasn't with Mac then she was working and the same went for Andrea now days. It wasn't that Carol was jealous or anything she just felt bored most days.

When she had been home she had her mother when her friends were like this. She always had that easy conversation and her mothers ready smile waiting for her. Carol smiled her eyes going to the picture of her mother that set on her dresser. She'd talked to her on the phone every morning since moving. Carol was brave in the sense that she got away but wasn't brave enough really to face her father's wrath. She knew her father and knew he was mad about her leaving. She didn't ask his permission after all.

"Where you going Carol?"

Carol looked up at her friend as she grabbed her keys. "Out."

Natalie grinned at her, "Going to check on him aren't you?"

Carol blushed and nodded, "You didn't see what happened or you would be just as worried."

"No Carol I wouldn't and that's because Mac told me he was alright. I asked that night after you told me what happened. You were so upset I just wanted to check and make sure." Natalie kept smiling at her and Carol felt her face heat up more. She was more than a little upset when she had come home. "Also if you didn't have a crush on him I doubt this worry would be so bad."

"Stop." Carol shook her head, "Showing compassion and concern for someone isn't wrong."

"Oh I didn't say it was wrong, I think it's all kinds of right." Natalie swiped her own keys off the table, "I love that you aren't being such a chicken...albeit you are still being a coward in the way you're going about seeing him."

"I am not!" Carol huffed walking down her steps. "I just want to make sure he's okay."

"Keep telling yourself that Carol but we all know that you have a thing for Daryl."

WIth those parting words Natalie was gone. Carol grabbed her stuff Natalie's words spinning around in her head. She couldn't lie to herself let alone her friends. Andrea and Natalie were relentless. Both had accused her of liking Daryl since the first day she seen him. Truthfully she'd accused herself of it. It was why she had to get out of that house with her father. If he found out she had even looked Daryl's way it was no telling what he'd do.

Carol grinned turning and locking the lived on her own now and loved it. It might be lonely sometimes but she would take that over the fear she lived under for years.

Stepping outside she turned to lock the door and chuckled at her own thoughts. She didn't hear the person behind her and regretted not looking around. She regretted a lot when she felt that steel tight grip right her away from her door.

"Daryl?" His voice barked, "You runnin' around with those goddamn Dixon's when you know my rules."

Carol flinched violently in his grip as his hand tightened around her forearm. "No!"

She watched her father's eyes go to the the house then back to her. "I know you're cheap shit job don't cover this place. Spreading your legs just like a little Dixon whore that you are now get you this place?"

Carol's eyes flashed at his words and she jerked her arm away from him. He didn't expect it since she had never done anything but listen to him when he would start in on her. Her arm slipped from his grip.

"You should go home, you're drunk."

"Get your shit Carol you're coming home." He snarled.

Carol looked at him and shook her head, "I am home and I want you to leave."

He stared at her hard. His eyes bloodshot and hazy as his lips twisted in a sneer. Carol felt her spine prickle with more than fear. Her body started to shake under his gaze and he stepped towards her again. Before she could react to run from him he caught her around the throat drawing his hand back.

"I raised you! I took you in when that whore of a mother of yours should have been beat to death!" He was screaming at her his breath coating her in his whiskey threats. "I"ll learn you girl!"

Carol closed her eyes against his words. The back of his hand connected with her face sending her towards the door as he shoved her by his grip on her throat. Opening her eyes wide and bringing her hand to her mouth from her slumped position she wiped away the blood. He was still screaming at her but she couldn't make out his words as his arms waved violently through the air. He hit her. Carol felt a sob starting in her throat as she tightened her arms around her legs trying to become as small as possible. It seemed she crossed a line again for being nothing more than who she was.

"You're no good whore is what you are!" He bellowed slapping his hands together in her face.

A sharp clearing of a throat caused her stiffen. She didn't look up scared of what she would see. Her father spun as she watched his boots turning to meet the person behind him.

"Carol darlin' you alright?"

Carol sucked in a breath at the sound of Will Dixon's voice. Why did it have to be one of the Dixon's? Why? Carol was more than a little embarrassed at what was going on. Keeping her eyes downcast refusing to see the pity in the man's eyes as her father breathed fire.

"I'm fine."

"You stay the hell away from my daughter." Her father snarled.

Will's voice dropped low and threatening, "I suggest you shut your drunken mouth before the cops are the least of your worries."

Carol tuned out what was being said as she moved to stand. The thud of boots coming towards her had her looking away. A strong grip caught her jaw and drug her eyes up to meet the crisp blue eyes of Merle. When her head was tilted up he swore under his breath his nostrils flaring.

Merle spun on as he stood, "Did you fuckin' hit her?"

Carol stood grabbing Merle's arm trying to keep things from getting worse. She was scared that they were going to think that there was too much trouble here now. That with her father showing up here was going to cause her to get kicked out.

Will stepped around her father ignoring him like he wasn't even there. He stepped right into her space his face softening from the thunderstorm that was there seconds before. He was looking her over his eyes the mirror image of Daryl's. She seen the same look in his son's eyes when he'd first caused her to really question her father.

"You need to leave here. Now." His voice was low as he looked at her father. "I don't want to see you back on my property."

Her father's eyes blazed ignoring Will, "Playing fuckin' house with him!"

Carol flinched at his voice her head starting to hurt. Merle seen it and he stepped in front of her both Dixon's blocking her off from her father as he stepped towards her.

"Get your shit girl. You are going home."

"She ain't goin fuckin' anywhere with you." Merle's threatened. He was tense his chest heaving.

"You don't speak for my family, boy." He sneered at Merle. "Teach your goddamn son some respect before I do."

Will snarled a sound like growl leaving his chest, "Get the fuck out of here, NOW!"

Will took a step towards the man and Carol watched in fascination as her father flinched away from him. Her eyes were wide as Will backed him down the driveway to his truck his voice cracking like a whip against her father. Merle was still standing in front of her slightly like a guard dog his own chest rising and falling fast.

"CAROL YOU ARE COMING HOME!"

With that her father was gone and Merle spun looking at her. Will was there just as quick moving Merle out of his way. "You okay?" His voice was soft a complete contrast to the voice she heard used at her father.

Carol nodded and felt her eyes prick with tears, "I'll be fine."

Merle's eyes went down the road and then back to her, "Andrea said he didn't know where you were staying."

Searching Merle's face and then Will's she sighed, "I didn't tell him. I didn't because I knew he would basically lock me away in that house the second he found out I was moving."

Will nodded and motioned Merle to the truck. He disappeared and Will started walking her down the driveway, "You got someone who can stay with you so you aren't alone if he shows back up?"

"Natalie."

Will smiled at her and shook his head, "I'm talking about someone who isn't working when you're home." Carol made a face at him and he chuckled, "I hear more about her work schedule than my own from Mac."

Carol shook her head, "Andrea but I need to check her schedule."

Will's eyes went to Merle and he watched as his son paused looking at her. Will looked back at her, "I'm talking' about someone besides a woman. I've known your father many years and I know he aint afraid to lay hands on a woman. I don't want to see you or those girls hurt. What about a uncle?"

Carol's face flamed and she tried to swipe the dried blood away. Merle handed her a wet rag and she cleaned her face. Will was there again taking the rag watching her. He started cleaning her face and she wanted to cry all over again. Her father had never been so gentle with her like this man was. He was holding the side of her throat the concentration on his face intense but his eyes soft and sad. Her father had never looked at her with anything more that disdain and never cared when she'd been hurt before.

"What about the house?" Merle quipped, "Daryl's there right now and she won't be alone."

Carol's eyes shot to Merle but he wasn't looking at her. Will nodded along but didn't speak as he stepped back looking at her. "You have no one else besides your mom?"

"Can't go to her." Carol's voice was forlorn, "I'll try to get ahold of her….we'll work something out."

Will gave her a look before digging in his pocket, "Merle take that shit up to the house and put it out. We'll get this finished and then make sure Carol has what she needs."

"I'm fine Mr. Dixon." She wasn't use to so much attention being on her. Especially attention that felt paternal.

Will made a face and Merle barked out a laugh startling her, "Oh shit." He kept huffing out laughs as he started getting stuff from the back of the truck.

"Will will work, leave the Mr. Dixon for my father." Will's eyes followed his son until he was up at her porch. "Carol I'd rather you didn't stay home alone until this thing with your father is handled."

Face flaming she shifted and crossed her arms over her chest. "He won't come back tonight."

Will shook his head, "I know you don't want to talk about it and I'm not one to force you to if you don't want to but darlin' he put his hands on you." Will stepped closer to her forcing her to meet his eyes, "You don't know what he would have done if we didn't show up when we did darlin'."

Carol nodded tears slipping free and she laughed bitterly swiping them away. "I have nowhere to go. I have no one."

Merle walked by and shot them a look mumbling under his breath. Will smiled at her, "I'm short handed today and need to run some shit to my house. Do me a favor and run it there for me. Make yourself at home."

Carol waved her hand away not familiar with such a gesture of kindness. This man was like a stranger to her almost it. Why was he being so nice.

"I can't do that."

Merle stopped by her wiping sweat away, "Look like we need to go get Daryl's shit, he's waiting on us then."

Will nodded, "Call and let Mac know we'll be late then."

Carol watched them and bit her lip. Was he wanting her to take something to Daryl? He was at home she knew that much from Natalie talking to Mac. He wasn't allowed on the job until he was cleared after the fall he had. Merle even suggested she go there because of Daryl….she was going to see him anyways. Surely it wouldn't be so awkward if she stopped by.

"Is that what you wanted me to do? Run something to Daryl?" Her voice was soft as she watched the two men.

Will looked over but it was Merle who spoke, "Yeah his pussy ass is at home."

"Picked some shit up that he needed and was going to take him lunch." Will studied her as if waiting on something.

Carol bit her lip and tightened her hand around her own wrist flexing her fingers, "He won't be bothered that I'm the one dropping it off?"

Merle eyed her, "Weren't you all concerned about him or some shit? Bleeding heart type shit."

Carol's face flushed and she shrugged, "Well he fell."

"Yeah Andrea kept saying your ass was worried about him."

Will jerked his wallet out handing her some money, "So it's settled then? You'll take him some shit and his food? Don't let him give you shit he'll more than likely be knocked out."

Carol nodded at him and he gave her a wide smile, "What does he want to eat?"

"Already ordered just need to go get it. Get yourself something too on me." Will smiled at her again and started working a key off his key ring. He handed it to her and she raised a brow, "Door will be locked and like I said boy will likely be sleeping and not hear you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I had some free time after my fiance got home and took over puppy watch. I now officially have eleven beautiful little puppies all grunting and going on right now! They are adorable! Now I had intended on this go another way and not spiral quite this far but my brother abandoned me and then Ace disappeared leaving me to get bored and just write waiting on them. So I hope you enjoy. :D  
><strong>

Carol still felt her face burning in embarrassment as she drove to Daryl's house. She had his food and hers. Apparently Will wasn't kidding when he told her to get something to eat as well. She didn't know that he was going to show up there but she should have known. Of course Mac and them would need lunch too. He walked in when she was ordering Daryl's and eyeballed her until she ordered something too. Merle was all smiles his eyes smug as he looked at her. She was quickly learning that the Dixon men were the type to get what they wanted. Whether it was by charm or sheer force of will depended on the situation.

Carol stopped in the driveway taking in the house. It set back away from the road with large oak trees and pines lining the driveway and fence line. You couldn't see the house from the road and you were left to guess until you drove further into the driveway under the cover of the tree canopy. The land alone was breathtaking and Carol felt her heart beat in excitement and the prospect of getting to explore it.

Pulling up next to two bikes and a truck Carol sighed and closed her eyes leaning her head back. What was she supposed to say to him? He was going to think she was crazy. Pushing her door open she took a moment to really look at the house. It was big. Bigger than what she honestly expected but it made sense. The Dixon men had large personalities of course they'd need a lot of space to house all of that.

Grabbing his food and hers she turned and looked around again. Her eyes drifted upwards to the deck she could see on one side of the house. It was on the second story and only had on set of doors that went out on to it. From what she could see there wasn't a lot of furniture but then maybe that was on purpose. Stepping up on the large wrap around porch Carol twisted Will's key between her fingers unsure if she should try knocking or do like the man told her and just walk in.

Knocking on the door Carol stood back waiting for a response. Nothing. Knocking again she was met with a thunderous bark that startled her and she stepped back. The dog didn't stop and she heard disgruntled mumbling along with someone moving to the door. Carol chewed her lip when she heard Daryl shushing the dog.

The door swung open and he wasn't even looking. He was glaring down at the animal in question that turned out to be a large german shepherd. The dog was watching her it's tail wagging back and forth before it barked again. Daryl finally looked over at her and the shock in his eyes was almost comical. He shifted on his feet and cocked his head to the side the dog mirroring him. At the second bark Daryl growled at it and huffed.

"Carol something wrong?" His voice was rough and she could tell he'd been asleep.

Clearing her throat Carol tried not to stare at him. He was making it hard and didn't even realize it. "I seen your dad and Merle today."

Daryl nodded stepping back from the door, "Come in."

Carol smiled and walked by him the dog trotting next to her. "Whats his name?"

Carol looked over in time to see a full smile on his face, "Shelby, her name is Shelby."

"Yours?"

"Yeah. Mac's is around here somewhere no doubt be a sorry ass like him." He snorted walking ahead of her.

Carol sucked in a breath at the expanse of his back and picked up her pace. His back was marred in deep bruising and she felt guilt for causing him to have gotten up. He was walking slower than he normally did his steps seeming slightly halted.

Daryl looked over at her, "Something wrong with them?"

Carol raised a brow, "What?"

"My dad and brother...you said you seen them."

He was standing on the steps looking at her. She again found herself forcibly trying to not check him out. He was completely bare except for the black pair of hanes sleep pants riding low on his hips. He looked like sin dressed up with a bow on it. Blinking and forcing her eyes up to his he raised a brow at her letting her know that her actions didn't go unnoticed.

He moved quicker than she thought his hand catching her jaw and turning her face towards the light on the steps. WIth his other hand he flipped a light on and scowled. "What happened to your face?"

Carol's face flooded red and she tried to move but he looked at her the worry and concern in his eyes breaking her. She felt tears well up and shook her head. SHe wasn't going to talk about this with him. SHe couldn't. He wouldn't understand with someone like WIll as his father.

"Your dad do this?" His voice had a knowing edge to it that set her on edge. "Son of a bitch."

He released her and turned walking up the steps. Carol swallowed and followed him unsure what to do. He was mumbling to himself threats whispering down to her that were directed at her father. Walking quicker she slipped into the room behind him before he shut the door and realized she was still holding both things for him. His food and medicine.

"Daryl." He jumped slightly turning his eyes going to hers waiting. "I was coming to check on you today when I seen him. It's nothing though...he left before anything worse happened."

Daryl spun and glared at her, "You think a man hitting you let alone your own father isn't bad enough? Because where I come from and how I was taught you don't fuckin' do that shit Carol. For no reason, ever." He snarled, "That main ain't worth the effort it took to make him."

Carol smiled at him and nodded, "I don't disagree but will you take your medicine."

"What are you doing with it?" He leaned forward taking it from her.

"Told you I seen your dad and brother." her voice was soft getting his attention. Understanding washed through his eyes and he nodded, "How do you feel?"

He chuckled, "Like I fell down a goddamn ladder."

She watched as his face burned red and sipped her drink. It was endearing to see him home. He was more relaxed without his brothers breathing down his neck. She liked see him like this. She liked it for more than the view it was giving her. Face blushing again Carol looked around what was clearly his room. The large set of double doors she seen from outside going to the deck were apart of his room. The doors were cracked and she could feel a breeze pulling through. With it came a strong woodsy smell and she smiled, it suited him.

"Are you the only one with a deck or did you all decide to make your own?" Carol smiled at him.

Daryl looked over his shoulder as Shelby pushed the door open more walking out and sprawling out in the sunlight. Daryl watched her for a minute before looking at her and standing. Carol followed him outside and took a seat next to him on the only thing that he had out there. It was a swing that was cushioned. He was rocking the swing his eyes on the woods when he sighed.

Carol pushed the bag of food at him, "Your dad asked me to get that for you since he knew I was coming to see how you were."

Daryl nodded not saying anything before he took a bite. He was chewed his food and looked back over at her his face slightly red. Outside in the bright sunlight the bruising that wrapped his back and on to his shoulder looked worse and she wanted to do something for him.

Reaching over Carol pulled her own food out trying to balance her drink. Daryl was balance too but Carol moved to fast and tipped both of them. Things went in slow motion and she cringed watching as both cups of Dr. Pepper dumped into his lap. Daryl jerked his breathing whistling loudly out of his chest and Carol slung her food down into the bag. Grabbing what napkins she seen she moved to help him. Brushing the ice away Carol worked quick trying to soak up what pop she could. She was almost frantic mumbling apologies so embarrassed that she didn't even want to look at him. Her mind caught up with her hands and her actions a bit too late and what little dignity wilted right there. Pausing her hands in mid motion on his groin she chanced a look around and blinked.

"Carol." His voice was hoarse. Clearing his throat she met his eyes and swallowed at how dark they were. "I-fuck...I'll be right back."

He stood up leaving her holding soak napkins and watching his retreating figure. Carol's face turned even redder realizing she had been feeling him up. It wasn't intentional. Not by a long shot. She felt a laugh bubbling up and tried to stifle it. It worked until Shelby rolled over looking at her. At that Carol lost it and started laughing tears rolling down her cheeks. He was going to think she was some kind of weird stalker showing up at his house and then covering him in pop for a chance to feel him up.

When he walked back out he had on a black tee shirt and jeans. His face was red when he set back down and she tried to not laugh. Tried. It lasted for about thirty seconds and then she snorted. His eyes went to hers and she seen the corner of his mouth lift just slightly.

"You make it a habit to just start groping a man when he's trying to eat?"

Carol shrugged her shoulders swiping at her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't seem sorry." He mumbled watching her as he chewed.

Carol grinned again but didn't say anything. He made it easy to just be herself. She didn't need to worry if he was judging her. If he was thinking about her like she was just someone to bed. She felt like he was actually paying attention.

They ate in silence. The steady rocking of the swing was almost lulling her to sleep and it felt welcome. She was mentally and emotionally exhausted from her ordeal with her dad. She wasn't sure when he'd show back up but knew he wasn't going to let it go. That wasn't who he was. 

"Wanna talk about it?" His voice was low.

Carol looked over but the sun was getting low and on the side where his deck set it was already cast in shadows. The large pines and oaks shading them. Carol shivered and he stood motioning her after him. Walking inside he pulled the doors shut sealing them into his dark bedroom. Lights blazed on shortly after and she blinked. His room was cleaner than she had expected it would have been.

"You were right about him." Carol sighed looking around. Crossing her arms over her chest trying to push away the chill that had set in. Carol jerked when a shirt hit her in the face. It was a long sleeve of his and he kicked out on his bed his back against the headboard. Shelby jumped to the foot of his bed watching Carol.

"Why'd he hit you?" Carol bit her lip and looked away. Daryl motioned towards her, "Find a seat Carol, no point in you standing there."

Taking a chance and being brave she walked to the head of his bed and took a seat next to him. He didn't say anything but waited on her to get comfortable. A strong male scent washed over her as she shrugged his shirt on and got into place. It was all Daryl. It was comforting.

"He got mad about me being moved but he overheard me and Natalie talking...he slapped me then but thats when your dad and Merle got there." Carol picked at the threads of her jeans, "He said some things that if he cared he wouldn't have."

Daryl nodded along, "So fuck him. You don't live there no more."

Carol laughed, "It isn't that easy Daryl."

He looked over at her leaning his head back, "Yes it is. You live on your own. Pay for your own shit what the fuck can he do Carol? Bitch? Fuck him."

Carol nodded along with him but gave a dry laugh, "His friend owns the place I work. I'll lose that job I have no doubt. I'll have to move back if I want to be able to afford anything."

Daryl gave her a weird look, "You'd move right back there instead of just looking for a job that IS closer to you. Safe and away from him?" He pushed her hand away from the hole she was making in her jeans. The feeling of his hand on her thigh making her body heat up. "Don't make a lot of fucking sense to me Carol. You know Will would understand about shit where your dad is concerned."

"Your dad is a good man." Carol sighed, "But the more he tried to help the worse things will be Daryl."

The sounds of the front door slamming had her head swinging around. Shelby didn't even move. Daryl just leaned back and shook his head, "Probably my uncle Jess getting the spare keys." Sure enough the doors slammed again and then the sounds of a truck pulling away was all there was. Night had fallen. "You know that as long as you think like that Carol you're always going to be stuck in the same situation."

Carol's nostrils flared and she set up looking at him, "It isn't that easy. You have a dad who would do anything for you!"

Daryl set up leaning into her face and looking pointedly at her bruised jaw and busted lip, "He'd do anything for you to Carol! Hell I would too all you have to do is fucking ask!" He growled out.

Carol's chest heaved at his words and she felt them settled deep in her chest. Looking back and forth between his bright eyes she nodded, "Then help me."

He moved quick as he had before but she caught him around the neck not letting him move. Pulling him to her she took a chance and kissed him. He grunted at the contact but quickly responded to her and pulled her tight against him. Carol melted into his chest the warmth radiating off him doing serious damage to her mind and body. He took control of the kiss but didn't push her letting her choose to deepen it.

Pulling away from him breathing hard her hand planted on his chest feeling the strong beat of his heart, "Help me."

He gave her that lopsided smile again and nodded at her. "I can do that." 


End file.
